


Nott Your Ordinary Girl

by robdrobot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/M, Family, Gen, Hermione Granger-centric, Modern Era, Post-Hogwarts, Prodigy Hermione Granger, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Hermione Granger, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Scientist Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robdrobot/pseuds/robdrobot
Summary: They have been looking for her for the better part of six years since the battle at Hogwarts. All he wanted was a reunion, his family. Unfortunately, she wants nothing to do with them.A Pureblood Hermione Centric Fic.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 29
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Truthfully it was just by chance he spotted her that day. There is a limit to once hope and quite frankly after six years that spark dimmed day after day. It started just right after the main trials were done. Much like the first war, the Wizengamot still favors them. They do make up most of the higher seats and you cannot really condemn the hand that feeds you. His family got off on probation, community service for two years and a sizable penalty paid in due gold. It was the type of punishment that made the war a pointless… _affair._ It was nothing compared to Grindelwald’s moment, despite all that darkness and torture, there was still a good amount of citizens who were just bystanders to the war. Outside of Great Britain, the darkness was just like dull ache, there but easily ignored. That’s what civil war is to those untouched.

Laughable really, how scared everyone seemed. The war was pointless, nothing much has changed.

Despite the lingering animosity and the all too familiar bigotry, it is as if the spilled blood was just a page off of a children’s novel. One created to keep the children at bay, a tale for bed time stories. Just an unsavoury chapter that left a bad taste, a flop as the younger ones call it these days.

There were those that have been scarred the better part of their life, his good friend - the one he considers his brother in all but blood still breaks out in cold sweats from time to time. His haunted face a recurring reminder that the nightmare was once his too. However, his Father made sure he was not as tainted as him and his colleagues. He had freely slept in the safety of his home while his friend hosted a deranged living corpse at his. There are things he can never really share with him, and that was the true horrors of being a Death Eater. He was, after all, just associated to one. Therefore never really condemned by the public.

Never mind that his family has held the same awful beliefs.

It didn’t matter if by chance they have funded the prejudiced cause.

Their past now is just an unsavoury gossip among social gatherings. No one could blame them, everyone was ready to close that chapter and start a new life.

So it was a delightful surprise, to say the least, that his Father confessed to him. A twin, his Father said. One that they lost in the French Riviera, when a group of low-time bandits mugged his Mother. He was fussy that day, a bit colicky, and was left to be tended by their elves while his Mother and apparent twin visited the nearby magical town. Low-time bandits, who for the price of a few heirlooms and a pouch of gold found themselves, their entire family, and even their neighbor’s cat in a cold death after his Father delivered retribution. His Mother was left for dead on the cobbled streets, and a pram unknowingly vanished. Never to be seen again. But after years of search, finally his Father catch sight of a promising lead. Apparently a child has been adopted, one resembling his Mother so, one with an uncanny resemblance to him . And after years of disappointment, fruitless search and covert investigations, they finally have a name - _Hermione Jane._ His twin, Theresa Louise Nott, was adopted by two upstanding citizens of a muggle community. Dentists, with a clean record and apparently desperate for a child. In a bland sheet of paper, in harsh identical letters, Doctors Grangers adopted a girl from Saint Elizabeth’s Home for Children. Theo was elated, a sister, his other half, finally found and he was just more than ready for a reunion. Unfortunately, fate had other plans. Because even before the first of the trials started, her shadow was no where to be seen. Disappeared from the dead of night, not even Draco’s sudden forced partnership with the Boy Hero helped them find her. Gone back to the muggle world they said.

The war was just a pointless excuse for bloodshed. A civil war that just ended up in page 3 of Le Cri de la Gargouille, and just a footnote in Wizard’s Voice. So a story about a lost Princess was just demoted to the Society Pages. Another missing face, amongst a sea of disappearing people. As if just a classified Ad of ‘ _Have you seen me?’_ , nothing like the bold stories of lost daughters and grieving family in the Prophet and surprisingly even that of Quibbler. It took him four years to finally see her, and all of it is just coincidence. His family’s gold never gave them the result he wanted, the outcome his Father wished. It just so happen, on an ordinary Tuesday afternoon, he was walking down Diagon Alley, looking for a shop to waste his few hours before dinner with Daphne. Her unruly hair, and sweet face, which he cannot believe he never recognized resembling his own, barreled towards him. Neither a glance was exchanged, she didn’t even bother to stop and look at him. She simply pass over him, and the shock of it all freezes him on the spot seizing his breath. As he snaps back to reality he realizes, that she was walking towards one of the new cafe’s in the alley. A man, with a shock of red hair engulfs her in a bone crushing hug, which she had no problem returning.

Red, hot anger shot through him. His family has endlessly worked together with Potter to find her, and here she was apparently having tea with Ron Weasley like as if it was just a common occurrence. As if she was not missing for a better part of six years since the war, and her face was not plastered in every poster, newspaper, and tabloids their money could afford. Like as if he was not desperate since his father’s confession, to find her, to be with her again, to finally complete the family he always wanted. A sister he never had. And here she was, exchanging old time jokes with Weasley. Patience was never one of his redeeming quality. So despite the jubilant realization that he finally saw her, Theo marched towards her and yanked him away from her companion. He didn’t recognize the complete indignant shock of Hermione, or the angered face of Ron Weasley. He didn’t even realize there were two more with them at their table. His hazel crazed eyes just stared to an identical furious one, and all Theo could say was. “What the fuck!!”


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

He cannot believe it slipped pass him, and even Draco for that matter. Ron Weasley was never an active part on the search for her since they employed the help of the boy-who-lived. He couldn’t even remember the redhead ever gracing their company even on nights Harry joined him and his to the pub. He thought it was just bitter prejudice that Harry was, for most part an honorary Slytherin and therefore his redhead shadow refuse to mingle with them. He did always have awful things to say about snakes and death eater scums especially during their Hogwarts years. It could have been the lack of present animosity and clashing encounters that made them forget he even existed. He thought Harry was just being thoughtful as to not place them in forced company. Now, as he seem to recall the bright smile his very own sister, his missing sister nonetheless, gave the redhead, he suddenly realize that Ron, unlike most of the Weasleys was never part of his social circle - with or without Harry. 

The youngest male redhead was a mere forgettable subject of their usual conversations and ends up just an afterthought amongst their gossips. Despite Harry Potter’s engagement to the youngest and only female of the Weasley brood, Theo never bothered with the Weasley family. He already have problems of his own, especially since he had been looking for his twin. And due to the excessive ways of trying to find her all those years, he would have expected the Weasleys to give him at the least a clue, or Harry for that matter if they have any idea to her whereabouts. But not even Ginevra have anything to say. All they knew was after the war she went off to find her parents - her adoptive ones. Since, her very own best friend didn’t know where she was, they never bothered with Ron. It was an oversight he now regrets. How could they not even ask him where she was, how could they not realize his lack of presence in Harry and even Ginny’s life. The last thing he heard about the youngest male Weasley, was that he had a simple and very intimate bonding ceremony with one Lavender Brown four years ago after recovering from Greyback’s attack from the battle at Hogwarts. He recalls a mention of a daughter, Ginny’s newest niece a year after that, which might explain the frightened little girl at their table. 

Theo faltered slightly at the fearful cry the little girl made. Not to mention the fiery anger Hermione was giving him. She shoved him, hard, like as if his touch burned her. And her look of contempt and disgust clear as the sun on summer’s day. It was scorching, and he felt a pang of guilt and hurt at that. He has been looking for her all these years, does she not realize that? But stubborn anger must run through their family, and he gave her his most scathing sneer. How dare her ignore all their pleas and calls like as if his search for her was just a pathetic attempt at a reunion. He never wanted to smash Ronald’s face as much as he did now, and if it weren’t for the little girl crying from fear and his blistering hunger for unanswered questions he would have pointed his wand at his freckly face. 

But his anger quickly abated, like as if doused with cold water, his flaming eyes grew desperate and stared back at his sister, his twin long gone. His body once vibrating with anger, now a shacking mess that he had to hold her hands like as if it was his lifeline, afraid that the moment he releases them she will be gone before his very eyes. That everything was just a dream. He stuttered out questions after questions. The obvious ‘Where have you been?’ to a miserable ‘I thought I’ll never see you again.’

Judging from her quiet stance, she knows how desperate he has been looking for her all these years. She didn’t bother extracting her hands from his, but it might have been the tight grip he had on her. He barely comprehend the growing crowd, nor Ron’s attempt to convince his wife and daughter to leave their company. His eyes and all his attention has zeroed on the very familiar hazel eyes before him, and he compelled every question, every plea to get to her. ‘Why did you never come back?’ his voice cracking from so much emotion and he can feel the back of his throat burning from it. He wanted to shake her, to Apparate back to the their family’s estate and lock her up with him and his family. He just couldn’t let go of her hand, he refused to remove from the spot, thinking one wrong move and she might flee.

Unfortunately, fate is truly cruel. For all she said was, “You’re mistaken, I do not know who you are. Please unhand me this instant.” She tried to tug her hands free from his but he wouldn’t budge, he will never let go. Not when he finally found her.

“Let go of her Nott.” Ron said, his wand clutched tightly at his side, ready to aim at him. He was sure a spell was at the tip of his tongue. Still he shook his head, refusing to cooperate. 

“Fuck you Weasley!” Theo spat at him, finally taking his eyes off of Hermione while still clinging onto her. “Six years of desperate search! Even Ginny helped us find her, and all this time you knew where she has been! You fucking swine!” His tirade didn’t bothered the redhead, instead made him even smirk. Asshole knew all this time and was happily fucking up with his family. 

“You never asked me Nott.” The pompous arse, Theo thought. But even before he could curse the redhead, Hermione forces her hands free from his. His head snapped back to her, and he had to blink at the careful expression she had. Like as if she was looking at a crazy man. He probably looked like one, he couldn’t blame her for that. 

“Theodore Nott?” She asked as if she was just seeing him for the first time. Wasn’t she aware of his desperation to find her four years ago. His anguish must have been so evident, because she softened her eyes. Like molten caramel, and her request to take their conversation inside the shop was easily understood. He didn’t put up a fight, when Ron directed them towards George’s shop. Theo grab hold of her hand again just to make sure she is leading him somewhere and not escaping. She didn’t bother shaking him off, and he didn’t let it bother him when Ron gave her a quelling look. As if they were just tolerating him. It was painful, their eyes held more conversation, their body language one of understanding. He wanted that with her, but for now he will acquiesced to his vain latching, even if it made him look pathetic. 

“Do I get an explanation?” He asked, as they settle inside the Weasley’s shop office. Ron was still there somewhere in the corner, lumbering by like her body guard. As if he would hurt her, the idiotic fool. 

Hermione searched his face, he was unsure of what. Maybe finding the right words to lessen the blow. It was truly obvious now she knows of his family’s search for her, and never even bothered to show up. Not even owls could reach her, only redirected to Grimmauld’s Place - the best reason it was Harry they turned to and not Ron. Hell, they all expected Ron to be a useless blubbering fool. How wrong were they. Not even Harry insinuated Ron’s relationship with the witch. Where was Harry anyway?

“What kind of explanation do you want Nott?” Nott? That hurt. 

“Well..” He whet his lips, suddenly realizing how dry his mouth has gotten. “For starter, where have you been all this years? Weasley here surely knows we’ve been looking for you! Hell even Potter has been looking for you all these years!!!” His voice raising an octave. He didn’t let her reply, she doesn’t seem inclined to. So he just continued on.

“How could you do this to me? To our Father! Even the Ministry has been looking for you! You were expected to join them! Kingsley even said so! Apprenticeship from DMLE! Even the Wizengamot seat was waiting for you! We never really expect you to fully claim your birthright, but to not even acknowledge us?! Are we that unworthy of your time, your presence? Have we no right to even see you, to know where you are! To even fucking talk to you like a normal brother would! Father expected resistance towards him, but me? What have I done for you to disregard me so! I looked for you! Even in Australia where Harry said you would be! I went back to France where we lost you, to America! I even visited Krum in Bulgaria wondering maybe, just maybe you visited him there. You didn’t even go back to Hogwarts to finish your NEWTS! I expected so much from you! Where were you all these years! Not a single owl can get to you! Nothing. All I get on my end is nothing, a continuous static and here I see you apparently having tea with WEASLEY - of all people! Like as if it’s a normal thing!” He accused her such, but he was not over yet. He rounded on Ron and gave him just as much. 

“And YOU knew! All these years!” He accused him, jabbing his shaking fingers towards the man. “You knew! And what? Did it give you some sick pleasure knowing how fucking lost we are? How desperate I have been searching her?! Aren’t you married to that Brown bint!” -- 

“Careful there Nott! You have no right!”

\-- “No right? NO RIGHT!!?” He screamed in anger. His level of patience burnt out from his sister’s silence and Ron’s too pompous look.

“No right?” This time he said more resignedly. “I am his brother. His very twin. I looked everywhere and...”

“Well clearly not everywhere.” Ron added. He would have jumped on the man and clawed his smirk out. Forget his wand, he wanted - no needed to inflict pain. Ron was just the perfect target. However, Hermione’s firm hands stop his, and his attention was back again at her. His eyes pleading her to say something, anything. 

Until he wish she didn’t.

“That’s a lot of expectation for a stranger to ask.” Hermione said straightly. Theo didn’t expect her to be so cruel, to be so distant. 

“A stranger? Is that who you think I am?” Theo choked as he crumpled back on his chair, Hermione following suit. All that shouting spent him, and her words is crushing his heart that he needed to sit down before his legs gave out.

“Do you truly not know? That I’ve been looking for you? For six years, Father and I have been searching for you. You are my sister Hermione. You… you are my twin. How could it be so easy for you to ignore all our owls, our desperate calls?” Was it that easy to evade your very own flesh and blood. Is it too much to ask for her presence, her time - he silently added.

“Well you found me now Nott. Now what?” Her aloofness was cutting as ice. He quirked his lip at that, she almost look like a cold pureblood princess. So fitting, he just wish it wasn’t directed towards him.

“All I want is my sister back.” Theo said with such softness, he even tried to squeeze his hand towards her but she retracted it fast. She looked back at Ron again, a silent conversation clearly going on, turning his annoyance to pure hate. 

“I am not your sister Theodore.” She finally said, and it felt like a slap on his face.

“We could do a familial blood test if you want. We can do it right now, I know a spell. It’s… it’s not as accurate without a potion but a simple glow can show if we are related or not. Please let me show you.” He didn’t want to beg, but Hermione’s blank look is making him desperate.

“Nott…” She started. 

“No, no. Please call me Theo.” 

Hermione sought Ron’s eyes again, and with his nod her tense shoulder loosened a bit. Like as if she needed his permission to talk to him. But Theo didn’t voice his ire because he wanted to hear her, even if it burns him that she needed Weasley’s encouragement he didn’t let it show.

“Theo.” She smiled. “Theo, I am not your sister.” She raises her free hand to stop his expected protest. He acceded. “I am not your sister. Or rather, I am not Theresa Nott. The sister you have been looking for.”

“But you are!!” He had to cut her off.

“Father has searched for you. He found the Granger’s records…”

“Yes, yes, Theo. I know he found those records. Ron and Lavender do try to update me from time to time. But as I’ve said, I am not Theresa Nott. AND-” she emphasized to stop his protest “I know this because I know who my real parents are.” 

His confused eyes made her explain more. Which is good, he doesn’t know if he could even talk back anymore. “I think it’s simple to say that you truly got everything wrong and have been mislead by your findings. Honestly though, I thought this was just another one of Skeeter’s attempt to slander me. And maybe it was poor of me to not even acknowledging it…”She awkwardly chuckled as she fidgeted her hair.

“Damn right it is ‘Mione!” Ron huffed and crossed his arms which made the witch chuckle a bit. How she could find this funny, he cannot understand. His broken look made her clear her throat out of decency. 

“All I’m saying is Theo, is that I know who my real parents are. Yes the Grangers adopted me, but you got your facts all wrong. I think you all just jumped to conclusion because you needed to find something. I did read your sister, Theresa, was lost in France. I was adopted from Saint Elizabeth, in Surrey. That in itself speaks a lot Theo. And besides I was not an abandoned child Theo. I am not your sister.” Theo shook his head in disbelief, clearly she was the one misunderstanding everything.

“No, no. Your records stated you first came from Marange-Silvange before the orphanage decided to rehome you back to Britain. You weren’t originally from Surrey Hermione. You were found by a muggle priest along Rue du Clocher, where you stayed at Paroisse Notre-Dame-De L'Assomption before the French authorities relieved you from him. ” 

  
”Hermione, that church was the nearest to La Citadelle, which has an entrance to a magical town. Where our mother was last seen.” He further explained. 

“Theo, I don’t… No, that is not true. That doesn’t even makes sense Theo, why I would end up at Britain of all places. The French have their very own orphanage. And as I’ve said Theo, I just… I know I am not your sister. I cannot be.” She sighed, clearly finding another reason to refuse his claims. So Theo decided to cut off whatever she wanted to say. “I know this might be too much to ask for. But a simple potion and spell can determine these. I just want to find my sister, please Hermione. Harry said you are always considerate, its just for my peace of mind. And if the test proves wrong I will lift up any statements you are my sister and this would be the last time you would see me.”

Sadly, she won’t let his words budge her. There was a steely determination on her face, that not even his pleading look could quell. 

“Mione, i think it’s just fair we give Theo the benefit of the doubt. It’s just a test, and if it’s as you say it is, then Nott here will be out of our hair in no time.” Theo sent a grateful look which Ron nodded to. Hermione’s shoulder slumped in defeat, and hope sparked once more in Theo’s eyes. 

They decided it was best to do the test in the office. His father already has a stock of the Familia Revelare for this specific reason, and Lord Nott’s presence and added blood will further strengthen the potency of the potion. A clear potion, that if turned blue means no relation, a green signifying family connections or a close relative, and a clear silver means first degree familial bond. 

At his father’s arrival, who was more composed than he was. Even just sat across Hermione and sent an acknowledging nod towards her and Ron. The three started without ceremony. A simple slicing spell, where Ron helped Hermione with his wand, and three droplets of blood on the vial - from all three of them, the potion started to swirl. The once clear vial turned silver. His elation at finally, finally he found her, was just over the moon, even his father was sporting an unusual warm smile. He wanted to hug her, but Ron beat him to it. The lanky man kneel down beside her, a silent conversation going once more. 

Despite the joyous mood in the room, the two were quite somber. And all Hermione said was, “Hmm…”

…

“What would you want from me?” ‘She is all business’ is the first thing Thoros Nott realized. The Weasley boy has sat beside her, and he and his son Theo was now opposite them. A crooked coffee table was separating them but it still felt like oceans apart. She looks so much like Celina, his first true love, that it both pains and warms his heart. This was not the reunion he expected, but at least they’ve found her. He could feel the excited energy Theo was vibrating with, and he sent a sharp look towards his son to cool him down. It would do no good to scare her off, Theo came too strong for her and she looks like she’s about to flee. The look was not missed by Hermione though.

“We would like to get to know you. You are family Theresa, and I have been looking for you since your Mother’s... unfortunate demise. It would…”

“Hermione.” The Weasley boy interrupted and Thoros snapped his attention to him. Apparently the boy who knew all along. “Her name is Hermione.” His daughter, Hermione, sent him a grateful look.

“I’m sorry, Hermione then.” He tried to say but not before glaring at the audacity of the boy. 

“It would make us really happy if we could be together as a family.” 

“Okay. What does that mean?” she blinked as if truly confused. 

“Perhaps you could come live with us. We don’t know where you live, but we would be very grateful if you can move in at the Nott Estate. Get to know one another. We.. well I have been dying to meet you ever since Father said you are alive. It’s just, I always wanted a sister.” His son, Theo said hopefully. The reunion of his twins would finally heal the ache his wife’s death and the consequent loss of his daughter left. What he always thought was wishful thinking, now have a good possibility to happen.

“There will also be a matter of reinstating you as one of the Nott heir. Of course, it never really changed the original archives of your birthright. However, it is a necessary procedure for you to get acquainted with those.” If Thoros thought Hermione would like his straightforwardness, he was mistaken. The girl was giving him the most disbelieving look. Like as if he was out of his mind. 

“This may be a lot to take in, judging from the fact that Theo mentioned how adamant you are to what we were claiming before. However, you must also see it from our perspective. We do not expect you to claim your birthright as equal heir with Theo. I know it is a trying request. But perhaps, if we could start with at least dinner. A proper meal, where we can sit down and get to know you. An intimate one, we can hold it at the estate. And since it seems that Theo has interrupted your tea with Mr. Weasley, you could bring him along too. With his family even, if you like.” He tried to say with a polite smile. He could compromise, anything really, this was his daughter after all. It may not look it but he is just as desperate as Theo. Theo who felt so relieve with his Father’s request.

Still, Hermione has yet to speak. She looks out from the only window in the cramped room. Her view of the Alley, and from her seat she could see the sky has already darken. 

When Thoros was about to ask her again. She spoke clear but not to them. 

“Albert.” She said crisply, which confused the father and son, the former noticing Mr. Weasley rolling his eyes in exasperation.

“Earliest available time for dinner.” Theo was about to ask her, and frankly had to look out the window if someone was there as well. But a distinct sound softly echoed in the room. Like a chime resonating with two notes, and an unfamiliar man suddenly spoke. Almost flat yet clearly english.

“You have one this week, a Thursday, on the seventeenth. Will I schedule a 7:00 for you?” The foreign voice, who Thoros and Theo has yet to know where it came from said. Thoros’ body language has become distrustful and on alert. He has yet to notice anyone else aside from their group of four, he knew not even the presence of a ghost or magical creature, especially meddlesome bugs is within feet of them. Thoros did make sure this fortuitous meeting is uninterrupted and private. Yet a man, clearly has been listening in on them this entire time. 

“Will a 7:00 this Thursday be good for you?” She now finally asked them. His father answered for him, for Theo was still quite bewildered by the turn of events, including Hermione’s fast agreement to dinner.

“Yes, Theo could pick you up here at Mr. Weasley’s shop if you would like, or I could arrange a portkey for you. The Estate is at Wiltshire and is not easily accessible by other floo especially one from a public establishment. Though I did give Mr. Potter access from his home, in Grimmauld Place.” 

“Of course you did.” Weasley murmurred. The two’s indifference to Harry was clear now to Theo, which made him quite uneasy, and did not also escape his father’s notice. Maybe he could question her on it someday, and if not, perhaps Harry could bring some light about this.

“Well. I guess here in the shop is most convenient for me. Especially if Ron would be joining me that night.” “Wait, I am?” Weasley suddenly said, to which Hermione elbowed him. Their easy camaraderie irks him, he wonders how Harry is out of this picture.

She suddenly stands, his father and him following suit - an automatic gentleman’s response which made Hermione smile. 

“Will 20 minutes before 7 be good for you Theo?” She asked him. 

“As good a time as any.” His smile was strained because he knows she is about to take her leave. He doesn’t push for her to stay longer, or for more explanation. His father has convinced her a family dinner in just two days, and he could be patient enough for that.

“You got that Albert?” She asks the invisible man again, which made Theo grimace. The Weasley was surely enjoying his discomfort.

“Yes Ms. Hermione.” And once more, the two consecutive chime of some instrument reverberated in the room. Weasley chuckled at her, still sitting comfortably at the old settee. 

“It… it was interesting to finally meet you two. Till Thursday then.” She didn’t extend a hand, not even a hug. His father, probably not pushing for any physical contact nods at her. “Till then, Hermione. I will look forward to it.” Thoros warmly said to her. However, she was not moved by it as she just stared back at them, the tension a bit more awkward this time. 

Hermione squeezed her friends shoulder for attention, no words were even exchanged as Ron nodded towards the father and son after standing up. He didn’t even bother to escort them out of his brother’s shop. The tall man just pulled out his wand, held her hand and the two Apparated away without further ceremony.

“Father, we finally found her.” Theo breathe in relief. Sitting back down again from the exhaustion of today’s emotions. His was a whirlwind of anger, sadness, jealousy and happiness. All of which was too much for a man who exerts all effort in controlling his emotions. A Slytherin trait as they say.

His father walks towards the same window Hermione was gazing out of, his hands clasps behind him. Despite the unexpected reunion, but still a reunion nonetheless, he was still too rigid and tense. After some moments to himself he finally asks, maybe to himself or perhaps to his son. “Why did Mr. Weasley assisted her with a slicing charm on her hand and to Apparate away?”

That gave him pause. In all the commotion, not once did he notice Hermione holding a wand.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The two landed just outside the west end apparition point of Charing Cross. It was the second closest from the Leaky, where Ron would be returning for a needed whiskey. They were just suppose to get tea and catch up. His little Rosie wanted to eat ice cream with her favorite, albeit only, godmother. Hermione was just all too willing to give in to his daughter’s request. Hermione loved Rose just as much, and him and Lavender named her after Hermione - their english rose Lavander said. A delightful secret among them four that he holds dearly which Hermione has truly appreciated.

Six years ago, he wanted to leave everything behind as well. The darkness and depression. The loss of Fred was eating his very soul. He hated himself, for not being better, for not being fast enough, for living instead of his brother - survivors guilt they said. He couldn’t bare to see George stare blankly into space, and his mother’s anguished cries every night, especially at dinner when she calls all of them for supper - including Fred, seeing them were nails to his heart. He hated the dark cloud that has yet to pass, and in all their mourning he and Harry forgot to check on Hermione. The loss of Remus, Harry’s only left quasi relative that reminds him of his parents has finally affected the guy. Harry was crashing into a fast descent towards despair, who Ginny tried so hard to pull him out of.

Ginny, bless her heart, she was the only one desperate to cheer everyone up. She made it her mission. Never left their mum’s side, or George’s, even badgered Percy to eat and stay home at the Burrow for as long as possible. And Ginny was the one trying her very best to support Harry, to be his shoulder to cry on. Where Harry falls she will now try prevent. Unfortunately, Harry’s heart was not one she could heal. Something did happen when he left his two best friends in the woods. And despite the clumsy kiss at the battle in Hogwarts. He knew Hermione’s heart wasn’t all in that kiss. Which quite frankly neither was his. And in the end neither Harry’s apparently.

Among the mourning, rebuilding, and moving on. Hermione tried to leave the Wizarding World in the dead of night. And if not for his insistence to follow her, he would probably end up like Harry or Theo, desperately trying to find her for years.

In the months he spent with Hermione in Australia, and later on in New Zealand - the actual location of her parents. Ron finally understood everything about her. It was in second year at Hogwarts when she confessed to Harry and him that she was adopted by the Grangers. They thought nothing more of it, Hermione was quite insistent that she could never have come from magical parents because she knew her biological ones, they were muggles too. She had muggle parents she said, before the Grangers adopted her from Saint Elizabeth’s Home for children after their death. It was believable, what reason did she have to lie to them, that and her petrification just solidified her confident claim. The basilisk did just petrify muggleborns, and it was never quite proven if it’s just because of Ginny’s request or if the basilisk can smell the difference in Hermione’s blood. They never got to find out, after that entire affair Ginny’s memory was modified by the diary. So her adoption and the Nott’s claim of a long lost daughter baffled him completely.

The Nott’s were truly delineated down to the tee in acquiring any information about Hermione. Her former schooling, her parents, her lifestyle. Even her life at Hogwarts and during the Horcrux hunt, which was probably provided by Harry. The news article and the Ministry’s very active part on finding her was surprising. Still in the end no one asked him. If they did, they will find out he was with her for three long months trying to find her parents. They would have known that she found her adopted parent’s grave in New Zealand and not in Australia. They would have known that after their trip they flew back to London, a most unpleasant experience for him. They would have found out where she lives in London, that her previous parents, or rather deceased ‘biological’ father has left his entire will to her. They would have realized that the Grangers adopted her at the age of 9 and not as a babe as most publications and news claim. They would have seen how different she is from the Hermione at Hogwarts, they could have been witnessed to the many reasons why Hermione prefers books, why she is driven to textbook perfection, why she is obstinate towards rule breaking, and how she could just be so darn creative and ruthless towards vengeance. It was because Hermione was first Hermione Hodgkin- or so they both thought until the Nott’s proved otherwise.

His ten month expedition with her drove a wedge between their friendship with Harry. Harry felt abandoned again, and now by his two friends. If only Harry was willing to remove his head out of his arse and cease the guilt complex that has seriously morphed into annoyance, then he could have seen that Hermione too was suffering and needed a friend. He, Ron Weasley, who even with an emotional range of a teaspoon had the foresight to see that Hermione was more closed off than anyone in his house. So he chased after her, not as a lover but as her best friend. And best friends they remained. Their relationship strengthened from the revelations he found out about her. Because he persisted, because he was just as stubborn as her. Ron Weasley shook her down from her spiraling depression and together they trace back what her so-called father left for her. Along the way, Hermione and he met a healing Lavender in muggle London. And the three became fast friends. Now that Hermione was not as know-it-all as before and Lavender lost her shallowness the two actually bonded over their grief and loss, that and the two took pleasure ganging up on him. The war made him more tolerable and patient, he doesn’t go off the rocker and explode at every altercation and insults (or playful tease as Lavender claims). His insecurities not as overbearing as before. In fact, he became cheekier, his teasing not as cutting and clumsy, which the two just hated, or secretly loved. Now that he didn’t have to side step every awkward moments adolescent romance brings, the two became more honest with each other, therefore falling into an easy friendship - one stronger than before. And because of that, it was easy to have a relationship with Lavender without compromising his friendship with Hermione, and this time she was more supportive of it.

Their friendship, however left a strain within his family. Lavender stayed in muggle London, and was receiving rigorous physical therapy to be able to walk again properly, so he was with her at least three times a week. His accompaniment to all sessions made him miss most of the usual get together in the Burrow. Still, on a brighter note, the therapy proved a success, Lavender now only has a slight limp. Unfortunately, almost missing your brother’s birthdays, anniversaries, birth of niece, engagement parties, and lunches put a wedge to the already strained relationship he had with his family, and the one with Harry. Thinking that he cheated on Hermione, which was ludicrous because they never even made it to boyfriend/ girlfriend status, was the final straw to Harry’s eyes. Harry now thinks Hermione ran away because of him when in fact she was just in London. Because of this, Hermione and him just grew closer, and his friendship with Harry finally ended in a sour note. It may have something to do with Harry’s drunken confession and futile attempt to punch his guts out when he visited him at Grimmauld after he first got back from his flight but their fight was a long time coming. He knew, despite the Horcrux’s insistent devilish whispers to his insecurity, Harry loved her too. Probably wanted her more than him. Unfortunately, Hermione cannot reciprocate that love. Harry settling for Ginny made him more angry, especially since he knows who Harry really wanted. He choose to drift from Ginny after that revelation, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from snarky remarks when they’re around. He is still an impossible git, and if he could avoid it he would. Suddenly a week ignoring each other, or bearing each other’s presence at the Burrow turned into years.

It also did not go unnoticed that a year after the battle he proposed and then married Lavender in an intimate bonding ceremony, only his dad was in attendance and of course Hermione. There was an unspoken agreement that her presence remain a secret, and Arthur respected their wish. That broke his mother’s heart, but he couldn’t face her overbearing nature, especially if he and Lavender wanted Hermione to be there. He could safely say Dad could be loyal to him, so his wedding was sans the Weasley clan and the Hogwart’s gang.

Five months after his wedding, when everything was already settling nicely in Wizarding Britain, George convinced him to work as partners at his shop. Missing his brother was the first reason he heartily agreed right on the spot but his sudden interest at inventing toys and trinkets is a surprising yet welcome change. He will never admit though that most of his ideas came from the muggle world, it was his secret indulgence to see when pureblood children beg their parents for the newest edition of Dungeons and Dragons - this one with more action and little fire breathing creatures than the muggle one.

Lavender too got back in the Magical world, being a half blood it was not hard to convince her squib Uncle that she wants to live with Ron in the wizarding side, even before their marriage. They both found a cozy two bedroom apartment at Diagon Alley, one bordering the muggle side and Wizarding London. They could visit a muggle park and still enjoy ice cream in Fortescue’s. It was a win-win he’s still very thankful till this day.

Unfortunately, despite all the changes and rebuilding in the Wizarding World, Hermione preferred to stay back in muggle London. She wasn’t really hiding per se. But any news, especially regarding the articles of Theresa Nott, were completely off the table. He remembers clearly how she laughed so hard and literally fell off her chair. Lavender and him knew of her story, her background. So any news, be it The Prophet or Quibbler were quickly dismissed. That was her only condition, that she be excluded from any Wizarding drama. So he kept her secret, him and his wife, and even Rosie too. They never mention her during their visits to the Burrow, not even at the shop. She is but a ghost when not in the safety of their own home.

Besides, how could he force Hermione to go back to the Wizarding World, when that world gave her nothing but heartaches. She did not need that kind of toxicity, especially with what she is doing with her life now.

And on her third year away from the Wizarding world, she just suddenly stopped using her wand, barely any magic as oppose to how she was before. She is living a complete muggle life, only one where she has magical friends. However that doesn’t mean her life is any less magical. In fact, her life now is just full of wonder and magic, one of her own making.

So of course, he protected her secrets and supported her reasons to stay away. It was not even his story to tell anyway, and as usual no one bothered to ask him. Perhaps some part of him was a bit selfish, and he feels quite smug that it is him who knows where Hermione is, that it’s him who she runs to when stressed from work, that it’s his family she visits when she’s bored, that it’s his daughter she’s a godmother of, or that it’s his wife who can force her to shop in Westfield from time to time. Him and his, not Harry’s nor Nott’s.

These are all his thoughts as he watches Hermione from the apparition point. As he waves back to her figure being escorted by her driver to her side of the car, as he tries to drink his stress in the Leaky, and as he walks home to his lovely family.

He enters home happy and contented despite the new revelations in Hermione’s life, because he knows he will still be there for her. And nothing will change the bonds that they have forged together all these years. Hermione might not be his wife, nor his lover, but he is her friend, his sister at heart, his to protect and his to support. Both Harry and Nott doesn’t know what will hit them. He had six years to get accustomed to the new Hermione, and if he still gets surprised from time to time he wonders how the others will react.

Ron just wish that Hermione will not fly too close to the sun. The one thing Ron cannot take is to see her burn from the flames of her own making. And who she is, and what she does now, that is not a far-fetched possibility at all. She need not be Icarus.

“She got home safe, Ron?” Lavender’s sweet voice rang from the Kitchen.

“Her driver picked her up. Albert will take care of her.” They both chuckled at that.

Ron chucked his shoes under the sofa, which he then waves off the their closet. Wouldn’t want to piss Lavender by being a slob.

“Rosie now asleep?” He asked after slouching on their sofa, one of Hermione’s gift to them. The soft upholstery ease the tension from his muscle and he was happy to mold himself into it.

“Yes, she was looking for her. Worried herself with her Aunt Mione.” Lavender approached him from the kitchen to their living room, a glass of butterbeer for both of them. She sips just a little, letting the warmth sting the back of her throat, a good tension reliever from their stressful day. The couple cuddled on their large sofa, content at just having a quiet moment to themselves.

“She talked to Albert in front of the Notts.” He said. Lavender threw her head back in laughter. “How did that go?”

Ron chuckled, the day’s event still fresh from his mind. “Nott Jr almost jumped from his seat.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence before he spoke again, “I’ll be having dinner with them, Mione was invited to a simple dinner at their ‘ _estate’”._ Ron said, gauging his wife’s reaction.

_“_ Ha! Judging the Nott’s that won’t be a simple dinner. You’re going then?” He nods a yes. Mione asked him to be there, and so he would.

“Good. She will need you there. Besides if I know Hermione, she forced that on you. And if she did, we now get one night free as payment. We can guilt her into baby sitting. And maybe we could finally try that new Michelin starred restaurant, the one with an exceptional review according to that ditzy secretary of hers.” his wife said excitedly. Too excitedly perhaps.

“ _Laaav_ , I don’t want to dress up too much all for ‘fine dining’. The serving sizes does not justify the price there!!” He whined. He’d happily just stay in and make love to his wife while Rosie stays at Hermione’s.

“Nonsense Ron! I want to dress up and eat a seven course meal! Break this news to her alright, our special day is coming up anyway.” _WHAT SPECIAL DAY?_ He panicked. Their anniversary wasn’t coming up yet, was it?

“Anything for you Lav.” He smiled too sweetly at her. He’s a smart man, he’ll just say yes and hope Hermione knows what Lavender is talking about.

Before turning in for bed and after making sure his little Rose is comfortably tucked in, he sat on his side of bed and grabbed to wear a steel band from his night stand and softly glided his fingers on its smooth surface. Its side illuminated his arm a bit, recognizing his touch.

“How are you?” He asked, not directed to anyone. He could see Lavender’s silhouette from the slight opening of their bathroom door.

“Is it awful to say I don’t feel anything at all. Slight annoyance maybe, our trip was disrupted after all. Quite violently if I say so.” Hermione’s soft voice can be heard echoing the room.

“Hmm. Get yourself checked out then, will you? Nott did grabbed you harshly.” There was a sudden pause, Hermione not bothering to answer him. “What are you plans then?” He continued to ask.

“Life still goes on, nothing will change with me. Not where I am right now. I think they will demand much from me, Harry especially. He seems close to them, did you catch that?”

“Figured it so.” Ron muttered.

“They’ll be in for a disappointment, I can’t commit to what they’ll expect from me. I truly thought they would’ve given up or moved on at least. Maybe they found another witch to claim their own. That’s why I easily agreed with Rosie you know, I thought those rumours died down.”

“I know. Wouldn’t have let you go back with us to the Alley if I knew Nott would be there.” She agreed at that.

“Quite possessive aren’t you Ron?”

“Only to my girls.” He retorted in jest.

“Don’t let Lavender hear you then now.” Ron lay down his bed, staring unseeingly towards the ceiling. He’s still waiting on Lavender to emerge from her nightly routines.

“Speaking of Lav…” He started on a softer tone. “Would you happen to know if we have anything “ _special_ ” coming this month?”

Hermione laughed at him. “Of course Ron, have you forgotten? Oh how could you!” She said in faux dismay.

“Ughh.. not you too! I think the both of you are just ganging up on me.”

“Perhaps, perhaps.”

“Well. I’m off to bed now. See you on Thursday?” He asked.

“Yes, pick me up from the building.”

“Yeah, no problem. You owe me one then. Lavender wants a night out.”

“Bring Rosie to me anytime, I’d be happy to watch over her.”

“Oh she’d be ecstatic too. Quite bummed out from earlier, but she’s a ray of sunshine. Lavender said you’ll be making it up to her.” They chuckled. She does spoil their daughter so.

“Good night Ron.”

“Night Mione. Make sure she takes care of herself Albert.” He finally said, slipping off the steel wrist band from his left arm and placing it on the nightstand.

“I always do Sir.” A monotonous voice replied. Lavender slipped under the covers and he happily spooned his wife, both submitting to slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

There were at least 3 paper works he was trying to finish today, and one of them concerned Ginny’s request to review her most recent change to their guest list. It seems 300 people we’re not enough, Ginny decided to add 80 more unknown faces to their list. Like as if his opinion would matter, heck he barely knew half the people she has invited! He once joked about the beauty of Ron’s wedding to Lavender, which honestly he was still bitter about. He suggested to elope and just ended up with a slapped face and a crying witch. Never again.

‘ _Would she come if I invited her?’_ he thought to himself. Among that 300 guest the only people he invited himself was his partner, and by extension his little clique. His clique now too he guess. They were good company in social settings. So she would be a nice addition, but Ginny would quickly burn any invitation addressed to her. She still can’t forgive him for sleeping with Hermione during their time at the tent. He just placates her by saying they were just two desperate people looking for something to make them forget their despair. Harry never admitted to anyone he has always wanted Hermione, since she walked down the Great Hall that time during the tournament. Ever since then he was looking for a way to make a move on her, but it was clear her eyes were on Ron. He didn’t want to jeopardize their friendship, and frankly he couldn’t deal with anymore adolescent drama back then, Voldemort was right up his arse anyway. So he let his feelings for the witch slide. But when everything ended, he expected her to come running back to him, continue where they have left off. Instead she left, with Ron too, and that was just a painful stake to his heart. His anger at the witch and Ron pushed him down a dark path. The next thing he knew Ginny was trying to comfort him and he took advantage of that. Only to end up sleeping with her and calling her by another witch’s name.

He never felt more ashamed in his life that day. It was like he was doused with cold water and suddenly became sober. Especially when Ginny pushed him off and ran away crying. It didn’t help too that he wasn’t even gentle with her, and it was her first. He was a right arse, and he deserved the punch he got from Ron when his best friend visited him two days after returning from wherever infernal trip he had with the witch he desperately wanted.

It would be nice to see her again, he guess. But any letter he tries to send to her just redirects to his house. She made herself unplottable by confusing everyone she’s getting her letters. Ginny hated that, the box of letter he saved for the witch she all but burned. There were even a few owls who suffered a few hex here and there.

Harry just wish he could have that friendship with her and Ron once more. Like as if they were still back in Hogwarts. Because despite the hell of his impending doom every year, at least he had his two best friends. He would take anything Hermione gives him, even if their friendship won’t be the same as it once was. If only he could find her again. He’d be happy to stay on the side line if it would mean he could see her warm smiles again. He would even like to hear her incessant nagging to finish his essay. Anything really.

So when Draco Malfoy, his fresh new Auror partner in the DMLE, approached him with a request. He easily jumped in. He provided any and all information he can remember from his time with Hermione. How she was adopted by the Grangers, where she would most likely go, where she sent her parents to, what she likes, what she reads, her favorite food, and her least favorite. He gave it all, and in the middle of helping the Notts find her, he couldn’t help but fall in love with her again. Every memory, picture, what she likes to read, to do when bored, what interests her most just made missing her doubled over. It was like getting to know her all over again. Unfortunately, what he had was not enough. Six years later and still not a single news about her. No clue as to where she is, just completely vanished. When he found out the Grangers died in New Zealand and not in Australia, he was about to go there. Until Ron suddenly visited him in Grimmauld’s Place, unfortunately sans Hermione.

When he found out he is dating Lavender again, and helping her recover from Greyback’s attack, he marched right at the Burrow to find him. He ended up inviting the guy over only to punch him once he stepped out the floo. His drunken confession drained him, and his sluggish movement made it easy for Ron to punch him back hard, multiple times. He woke up the next day in his sofa, sporting a new black eye.

He never talked to Ron again after that, he lost two best friends that day. When Arthur announced that he just witnessed Ron’s wedding to the family, that just put the final nail to the proverbial coffin of their dying friendship. Ron was gone, so as Hermione. And he couldn’t forgive the git for letting her go after joining her to retrieve her parents.

So when Draco suddenly visited his office that day, when the wizard himself asked for a day’s leave on that day gave him a bit of surprise. Draco would never purposely visit him on days of his vacation, unless there is a problem. The list he was holding was starting to get crumpled, his shaking hands almost tearing it at its sides, as he listened to every word his partner is saying. Hermione was seen in Diagon by Theo himself, she was out with Ron’s family, she has always been in London from what they gathered.

The paper fell from his limp hands, there was a headache coming from the back of his head, and all he could hear was a high pitched ringing. 

Hermione has always been in muggle London.

_Hermione has always been in London!_

She never left. She probably came back with Ron all those years ago. He never looked hard enough, but also she never really came back. She was so close, but ultimately is still very far away from him.

Draco left him to contemplate the new revelation. He left an invitation at his desk. A small gathering on Thursday. The Nott’s have invited her to dinner.

He forgot about his other paper works, the guest list remain crumpled on the floor. Harry took the invitation to his pocket and decided to give his old friend a visit. Maybe there is still place in the Wizarding world for the Golden Trio. There sure is one in his heart.

…

“I thought you visited Harry, mate. Where is he?” Theo signaled to the bartender his usual, he was tempted to get plastered. Hermione’s presence was not what he and his father expected. However he needed a collected mind once they meet again tomorrow night. He is both anxious and excited to see her, even if the Weasley will be joining them.

Draco stared at the swirls of whiskey on his hand. He bets his galleons Harry is off to Weasley just so he could catch a glimpse of the witch. If she even is there. The Nott’s decided they be part of tomorrow’s dinner. Which is a very bad decision if he says so himself. Granger was reluctant to meet with her family in the first place, and dropping her a surprise soiree is a blunder waiting to explode. Theo’s over excitement will blow everything out of proportion. He wouldn’t be surprised if the witch runs away again.

The whiskey ripples on the edges again as Theo tap his shoulder to get his attention. Theo and him have been brothers since they were toddlers, the day his father visited the Nott’s estate. They were neighbors, well the closest neighbors you can have from acres of land, and of the same age. A friendship was bound to happen, if not at least some camaraderie. When Theo knocked on his door one evening, shaking and in despair, he vowed to bring pain to those that hurt him. He did not just spent the better part of his teenage years getting the attention of the Dark Lord just so Theo could be spared. He was loyal like that. But then Theo told a tale, of a missing sister, a tragic past, a murdered mother, being on the wrong place and the wrong time. He didn’t think twice to help him. That is why, despite just tolerating Potter’s righteous arse, he asked for the boy-who-lived’s assistance. Help find Granger. But the witch was good, whatever spellwork she did to hide herself was remarkable.

In the end, the witch pulled another on them. Their bigotry and simple mindedness lead them to believe Hermione is under a powerful disillusion or enchantment. They never considered muggle London. An extreme oversight, because she was raised there. Their other lapse of judgement was overlooking Weasley. He was the last person to be seen in her company. They should have questioned him first. Instead, they chose to believe Potters asinine judgement. Granger’s a remarkable witch, if she truly wanted to be in the Wizarding World she won’t let a fool like Weasley, or even Potter, to keep her from getting what she wants.

It just goes to show, Granger wants nothing in the Wizarding World. Well, maybe not all. She is still friends with Weasley.

“He’s probably knocking on Weasley’s door. He’s never patient when it comes to interrogation.”

“Fuck yeah. He’s pants at it. That’s why you work good together.” The man raised his glass towards at him in salute. He didn’t respond instead he stared back at his whiskey again. This would be his third glass, anymore and he could risk coming home drunk to Astoria. And that is something he doesn’t want to happen. It was hard tolerating her enough when sober, it’d be impossible once inebriated. He let Theo stew on his own thoughts first before he spoke again. “Hey Theo, cool yourself a bit. Alright?”

Theo sighed in understanding. “Yeah Drake, I know I can be a bit over bearing sometimes. I’ll try to contain myself. It’s just hard, you get what I mean? Six years mate! Six long years of looking for her, and when I was about to lose hope she just suddenly appears before my eyes.” Theo finishes his drink and so did he. He stood up, just ready to go home and so does his friend.

“You _are_ over bearing Theo. But that’s why we like you. And don’t call me Drake.”

“Too late! You just admitted you love me!” He said in glee which made Draco scowl, but even before he could quip an insult Theo sobered. “I’ll be on my best come morrow Draco. I have to… I’ll do it for her.”

“Good.” Maybe, there is hope for tomorrow’s dinner. He just wish it won’t be as disastrous as he imagines.

Draco exits the pub, relishing the cool wind of the midnight’s air. He thinks of her, _Hermione Granger_ , the girl with whiskey colored eyes. He Apparates home a little optimistic than usual. While another man in the same alley is just as his hopeful self.

“Hello Ron.” The bespectacled man said to the tall owner of the house. Ron expecting his company already opens the door more to let the man in.

“Harry.”

Maybe this time, things will fall into place, Theo, Draco and Harry thought.

As the Boy-who-lived invites himself in, the door closes.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

He almost forgot how daunting those evergreen eyes could be. Especially when they blaze with barely restrained anger. Harry’s gaze could always freeze you on the spot. He almost missed it, _almost_.

He wanted so much to goad the guy, but he also knew he had been a shite friend to him. Seven years of friendship, one especially strengthened by unspeakable hardships should not have ended so callously. It certainly looked like he chose between the two of them. An unprecedented turn about, given that it was him and Hermione who used to argue a lot back in Hogwarts. It was Harry who always ended up in the middle, either as a bridge or barrier, not him however.

It was a heartbreaking ending, if one could call it that. Both of them were of course forced on each other’s company, Harry is an honorary Weasley after all. But their moments together were always strained, and despite all those years, not once has Harry mentioned her. As if her name was such a curse.

Ron was not blind to see, that sometime back then, Ginny must have said something to Hermione. It was fairly obvious his sister was very honest with her intentions towards Harry. That’s why Hermione chose to go alone to Australia without even as much as a goodbye. It was harsh of her to just leave single simple notes of goodbyes at the Burrow, as if she couldn't even bother with a good enough letter. If he hadn't caught her red handedly leaving one by his bedside table he would have missed the opportunity to join her.

Perhaps he still had lingering feelings of hope for them back then, she was an easy distraction for his grief. However, he was not so cruel as to use Hermione like that, or not in a romantic way at least. It was nice to see how the two of them grew older in an environment where people were not actively trying to kill them. People flourish in a healthy environment, and Hermione blossomed more than he expected.

Over the years it was easy to ignore the depressing cloud that has once stormed down upon his family. And even more effortless to drop his anger towards Harry. Unfortunately his unwilling to acknowledge that there was a problem in the first place just pushed them further apart. They were reduced to polite discussions about Quidditch, the shop, or whatever harebrained law the Ministry is trying to pass. Lavender was usually ignored, which was better than being ridiculed or patronized, and Hermione was never brought up in any gathering. At least Voldemort was mentioned as You-know-who.

It was easy to forget they were once friends, who need not permission if he wanted tea or would he prefer something stronger. Unlike Hermione who recently just crashed his beloved kitchen without ceremony and proceeded to devour Lavender’s new batch of baked goodies, his baked treats nonetheless.

But with Harry it felt like walking on eggshells.

“How are you Ron… and uh, Lavender, how’s she doing as well?” As if summoned, Lavender entered the parlor and served them fresh scones and jams. Ron squeezed her hand in gratitude, however she bent down as if to whisper to him. “Go easy on him Ron.”

Of course she was right, they’re too old to submit to useless fits. That, and Rosie was just recently put to bed.

“You know we're great Harry.” He paused, thinking how awkward their friendship has gotten. “How’s the wedding planning coming along?” He asked after helping himself to some scones and passing a plate towards Harry.

Harry blew a deep breath. “It’s coming alright.” His friend chuckled wryly. “Ginny and Molly got most part covered. I believe even Fleur has joined in their little committee. At this point, I think all I have to do is stand at the altar and wait.” If the circumstance were different, Ron would snigger at the poor guy. He dodged that fiasco, but that didn’t mean his wedding was any less.

“Don’t be like that Harry. I think you could put in a little more effort. You know ladies love it when you show enthusiasm or intrigue, especially on such a special day for them.”

“Ooh, you got that right love. You sounded almost smart there, and quite the romantic too, I see.” Lavender emerged again from the kitchen and kissed Ron’s cheek. They looked intimate despite Lavender just standing beside Ron. Harry wanted to look away, but also felt awed by their simple love.

“Oh bug off Lav” Ron whined. Lavender laughed as he pulled a face at her teasing. “Anyway, I’m a bit knackered, I will go ahead and turn in early boys. Rosie has that ballet class tomorrow and I’ll be needing all that beauty sleep for those gossiping mothers there. Worse than witches they are, I tell you!”

“It was lovely to see you here Harry, goodnight boys.” They both watch her walk out the parlor. Ron had a content smile on his face, very far from his goofy one back at Hogwarts after swapping spit with Lavender in the halls. Harry could see Ron did really come along way from their adolescent years, and he was quite ashamed that he never went out of his way to reconcile with his friend. He never even gave Lavender the benefit of the doubt, always thought of her as shallow and dull.

“You have made a really lovely home here Ron. I’m so proud of you mate.” He smiled warmly at him, and Ron returned it effortlessly. “Well, it’s not just all me. Lav and I worked hard for it, and our Rosie just brightens it more.”

“Hermione too actually,” Ron quickly added, “she practically bought most of our furniture. She’s kind of a godsend really, Lav and I have just such a contrasting style our house would have looked like a pygmypuff vomited on it. Or as Hermione said, the lovechild of the Gryffindor common room and the Burrow. Apparently comfortable but mismatched sofas could be quite an eyesore. Lav also agrees that my hair is enough red for the house and forbade any walls be covered in it.” He heartily laughed before guzzling his beer.

“It is really lovely, but I’m not just talking about your house Ron. You’ve made a good family with Lavender.”

“I know mate. Just wanted to mention her name so that we could get pass these idle chat.”

“I don’t mind the idle chat Ron. I missed it actually.” Harry admitted.

“That’s really nice to hear mate. But I know you’re also just dying to ask about her.”

Harry sighed. He let his head fall back at the sofa, his previous drink in the office is making him a bit lightheaded already and the beer is not helping. Thoughts of Hermione is consuming him dangerously and he didn’t want to explode at Ron.

The two let a moment’s peace pass before Harry spoke again.

“I miss her too.”

“I’m sure she misses you too.” Harry scoffed at him. “Does she really?” He asked in disbelief.

“Probably not as much as you do. But I know she does. Heck I even missed your speckled face.” They both snigger. “She’s just really preoccupied now. Her work keeps her busy, hell half the time people have to remind her to eat or sleep from time to time. Just like in Hogwarts, I guess some things never change.” Harry has yet to look back at Ron and just continued to trace the wooden grain on the ceiling.

“She’s good though Ron?”

“She’s… she’s very good. Amazing in fact. Still Hermione.”

“But not really is it?” Harry looked towards his childhood friend. He’s kept such a cool head since arriving and he’s quite proud of himself for not blowing a gasket at first chance.

“No. She’s very different from the Hermione we got to know back at Hogwarts.” Ron conceded almost pensive with his thoughts.. Ron uncovered a lot since their travels. Hermione barely displayed her true self in Hogwarts. Back then she was clearly Hermione Granger, daughter of two dentists, an obvious book worm, and stickler for the rules. But as time goes, Ron also understood that Hermione is also a Hodgkin. Daughter of a scientist with more Phd you can count.

She was a know-it-all not because she wanted to be a pretentious little swot, but because she really wanted to know everything. She is a prodigious student, with a sparkling record to back it up. If not for the untimely death of her late father, her success would have developed earlier. But he surmise, being held up by Hogwarts and consequently the War, gave her that edge to achieve the magnitude of her preeminent success. She has leaped forward to the future, and is far more advance than any technological corporation at present . Now, no one could compare to her.

“The Nott’s wouldn’t know what will hit them. Won’t they?” Ron laughed at that. Harry’s words is the understatement of the century. He was also sure that Harry is in for a surprise, but he’d rather keep those thoughts to himself for now. He knew Harry will take it the wrong way.

“No, no they won’t _at all!_ ” The two laugh once more, as if sharing an old time joke.

“She’s gonna fight them, won’t she?” His question sobered Ron. He could almost hear Harry’s underlying question, “ _she’s going to avoid me, isn’t she?”_

“I don’t really want to answer that Harry. I mean, is there even something to fight about?” Harry looked at him questioningly.

“Look at it from her perspective mate. She has lived the better part of her life as Hermione. Not this, _Theresa Nott_.” Ron said, feeling quite peeved. “She is not Theresa Nott.”

“But I thought you did the familial test.” Harry suddenly said.

“I’m not saying she isn’t their daughter, or sister in the Junior's place. I’m saying, she never grew up knowing she’s Theresa Nott. Maybe if they found her when she was still at Hogwarts, a reunion is easier to swallow. But not in 27 years, not after Hogwarts, not after a war.”

“What I know is, it really saddens her that she will disappoint a lot of people, most especially you Harry. But that doesn’t change the fact that she is on a different path now, and a lot of you will expect so much from her-”

“That’s not true Ron!” Harry interrupted him.

“Is it really? Nott junior surely expected a lot of from her at their fist encounter. Hermione doesn’t even know him at all!” Ron couldn’t help but scoff.

“That’s because she didn’t even bother to give them a chance!!” Harry’s voice almost shouted. At least they guy had the decency not to be loud enough to wake his girls.

“Oh shut it Harry! Two days ago, Hermione and I were absolutely sure they were wrong! Your facts are all wrong! And seriously we just thought the Nott’s are just really that dense.”

“ _Yeess,_ because you two are just the best of friends now aren’t you?! Clearly you two were just dancing about leaving us pathetic clueless fools on the dark! Fucking enjoyed yourselves, didn’t you? What, Lavender not enough you string her along too?! Knowing full well we were looking for her! Merlin Ron you could really be a damn selfish prick!” Harry sneered at him. The added beer Ron gave him makes him bolder.

However, Ron refuse to be baited. “This is what I’m talking about Harry. You all jumped to your silly conclusions thinking I’m the same immature prick back then. It shows clearly your opinion of me haven’t changed one bit. Fuck you didn’t even bother asking me back then! Do you think I don’t know what impressions you tell your new friends about me? It was plainly obvious you want nothing to do with me at all! Hell, I would have gladly told you all where she was if it wasn’t for Hermione herself forbidding me! I would have straightened you all out six years ago, how ridiculous all their claim was especially since Hermione wasn’t even a Granger to begin with when they adopted her at 9! YOU PRICK!”

“What?” All Harry could say faintly.

“We never believed the Nott’s because Hermione grew up with her Father before his untimely death. The Grangers adopted her just months after she was put into the system. Not as the Prophet claimed. And Hermione, as far as we know, did not even come from France. However, clearly everything we thought was entirely false too.”

“Still, it was seriously lacking in our part not to address the Notts, and most especially you. We could have avoided all these misunderstandings. Still, none of that matter so much now.”

“What, why?”

“Hermione cannot fully commit to all your expectations. No, no. Let me rephrase that. Hermione _will_ not commit to their expectations at all because she is Hermione Hodgkin now. And Ms. Hodgkin will continue to fulfill her father’s legacy. Her legacy now, I guess.”

Ron stood from his sofa and walked towards the liquor shelf. He refilled both crystal glasses. Harry was shocked into silence with Ron’s revelation. It seems that it will be a long night, Ron just wish Lavender won’t rip him a good one for being too hungover tomorrow.

“Here you go Harry.” Ron handed him a new glass. “I think it’s time I pay you an explanation.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: It feels like a long-winded speech if her story came from Ron’s point of view. So I wrote it as somewhat a flashback, unfortunately this chapter could be a little confusing to read. Sorry about that.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

“Is this your way of telling me you want to kill your cousin?” There was a steel in his voice that makes her body flinch spontaneously. His rigid command is sharp, and she knows that disappointing him can cut her more than the actual punishment she might receive.

All laughter died abruptly. There was a kaleidoscopic explosion in the room, the vibrant hues of bouncing lights and dancing books are their form of childish entertainment. You can hear the bop of music, eager and inviting. They were dancing to their own jive, swinging and laughing. But as if a rug was pulled under them at the tone of his voice - one that’s like a general’s. Suddenly laughter seemed like a guilty pleasure. Their moment of rainbows and pastels suddenly melted into greys. The dancing and music, suddenly looked childish.

“No…no Papà.” She stammered. He hated it when she stammers, or even when she mumbles. Such juvenile, immature display he once said. Never mind if she is still a child.

“Then tell me _Hermione_ ,” he said her name with a hint of disappointment, “why are you risking another seizure on your cousin?” Her father’s hand was behind him, and he was piercing her with a cold glare under his gold specks. She gulped audibly, and suddenly her eyes felt glassy.

“I swear. I wasn’t trying to do that Papà.” Her small voice tried to reason, even her cousin tried to protest. However, her father’s blazing eyes has rendered her speechless again without effort. The disappointment leaves a bitter mark on her soul, because no children want to disappoint their parents ever. No matter how joyful conjuring fairy lights or manipulating the decorative dancing baubles in the room brings them amusement. One look of disapproval and she folds, the adrenaline of her little magical act sadly gives her shame. She never wants to make him angry.

She tries to prevent the tears at bay, but her soft sniffles had echoed in the now silent room. Her father approach her and slowly knelt to her level, a feat given her petite height. His large hands brush the tears that strayed and he mirrored her guilt-laden eyes with sudden tenderness. He was not so austere to the point of unforgiving of course. However, there is still a manner of rules and discipline that cannot escape even her five year old self.

“I… I’m sorry Papà. We just wanted to play.”

“I know Hermione, but your cousin is under strict instructions from his doctors. You know he is suppose to be on bed rest.” His father looked pointedly at the boy next to her, who does not bother showing guilt unlike his mini companion. He was clearly out of breath but there was defiance in his eyes. He made a smug little face that made her mouth twitch a bit.

“I’m fine Uncle. Feeling A-okay. Ain’t that right my Minnie Mouse?” He winked exaggeratedly, on which he failed spectacularly. He looked almost blinking, as if both his eyes suddenly caught dirt. But it did its due, instead of sniffles she was back to giggling. Her father was not as amused, however there was no more coldness behind it.

“Still.” Her father continued, capturing her attention once more. “I have specifically instructed the both of you. Any strenuous activity is forbidden until the doctor’s orders have change. Until then, there will be no dancing, hopping, or bopping of any kind. _AND_ no magic show from now on. We don’t want to tire Albert, do we?” 

“No Papà. I am sorry.” She looked down on her mary janes, feeling another tear coming. Her five year old self feels properly chastened.

“No need for cries now my little darling. Besides your morning tutor has already arrived, your little game with Albert has cost your time with Dr. Vaughn. ”

“Oh no!” She suddenly gasp in alarm. Her frazzled hair bounced at her sudden movement. She was strife with more worry and her body now vibrating with eagerness to leave.

“ _Oh yes_ young lady. The professor is quite disappointed with you.” Any thoughts on the abrupt end of playtime left her, she was now anxious to up and leave for her daily lessons.

“Now run along now. Dr. Vaughn might suddenly decide to take his leave instead of attending to fiendish truants such as yourself.” Hermione need not another telling. Her small legs rushed out of the Albert’s room eager to meet her day’s professor.

The two were left alone, the room has gone more silent, more somber.

“She will be six in three months, Uncle.” Albert suddenly said. He shakily returned to his bed and gave a deep breath of relief once he laid down. His uncle helped him adjust his pillows and made sure the IV tubes on his arms has remained in place. The heart monitor was clipped again on his finger and the breathing tube on his nose was placed once more.

“And next year she will be seven. The year after that eight…”

“That is the natural order of things once you pass your date of birth.” Albert couldn’t help but roll his eyes. His uncle could not be more sardonic than your typical adult.

“What I’m trying to say _Uncle,_ is that Hermione is five. She is only five once, don’t take that away from her. There’s just so much books and lessons could give a little girl. Let her be five, soon because enough she won’t be anymore."

"Please give her a chance to grow up and mature on her own time. You can only be a kid once Uncle, let her have that. She should play more, laugh more, do more tricks. Let her enjoy the simple things. And not differential calculus or philosophy with old aged Professors smelling like prunes and looking like one.” Albert's face grimaced at the image.

The older man snickered with resignation. He sat down at the tartan armchair beside the customized medical bed. The room was filled with many medical equipment. Despite the large bay windows, the cozy aesthetic of the wood floors and accompanying wooden paneled walls, and even the littered Kiss posters, the room was not your ideal teen’s room. It was too sterile for one.

“When did you get so wise Albert?” His uncle asked.

“When I turned thirteen.” Albert quipped. He had a mischievous smirk that reminded Luther Hodgkin of his late brother. “And when all I wanted to do is play and fool around until I couldn’t.”

_“Ahh, that,”_ Luther thought. Stage 4 Leukemia, that not even top-of-the-line medical care could cure. No amount of wealth, nor resources could prolong the ticking time bomb that he is. All they could do is slow down time, unfortunately even that is due for its imminent failure.

“I know she is the next Luther Hodgkin, I won’t even be surprised if she surpass you Uncle. But don’t forget she is also just Hermione. Your little girl. Let her fool around a bit, all these tricks and playtime will not take away how amazing she is.”

“Let her have her magic, her little fairy lights and dancing dolls. Heck let her even play with fire! Let her run so that she would dream to fly, let her imaginations go wild so that she could create wonders.”

“So that when she grows older, she won’t just be the bright and brilliant one, but she will be brave, creative, terrifyingly ingenious, innovative in her tricks, adventurous… and most of all _happy_. So that she could do it all - all those things that I… I can’t be.”

And that was the gist of it, wasn't it?

Those words - his nephew’s words, will be the foundation of Hermione’s upbringing. She grew up in a world full of wonder, where possibilities almost seemed limitless. Her talents were never bound and her love for knowledge was inexhaustible. She may not have grown up in a typical household, but she had a Father who loves her, who supported her, and pushed her to her greatest potential.

Her Father made her believe the enormity of her powers, her strength, her courage, and her intelligence. However at the same time made her understand how microscopic her achievements are. That she is but a pebble of sand among the oceans. She is humbled by the depth of knowledge she gains because she knows, much like her father, there is still much more to discover. She was raised to have the most curious and eager mind.

And her young mind savored the world has to offer. So, in time when she had to grow up, when life made her cynic, when doubts and suspicion entered her mind, she never forgot. Those words of her 13 year old cousin, passed down by her Father. Despite tortures, grief, and mourning. She never let her candle burn out.

She stayed bright as she is, casting her own fairy lights into the world. No matter how much darkness wanted to engulf her.

_“Hello Hermione, do you remember me?” Her wide hazel eyes stared unseeingly at the lady._

_“My nephew used to work for your Father. One of his interns, remember Donald Granger?” Still she didn’t bother to answer. However Dr. Emmaline Granger is a relentless woman, she scooted closer towards the girl. Close enough, but not touching. She was afraid the girl might flee at her unwelcomed touch._

_“Well_ I _for one can never forget. I believe you had the sharpest canines I’ve ever encountered. And those front incisors of yours are just as deadly. I almost lost a finger cleaning you. Remember that day? You had your father’s hand in a tight grip. I think that was the only time I saw Mr. Hodgkin looking very uncomfortable.” The memory seem to affect her for she started to smile once more._

_“Well.. I can never replace a great man such as your Father. But I’ll hold on to your hand as tight as you want, I won’t let go of your hand, just like what your Dad did. I’ll be there for you too. Would you like that Hermione?” Emmaline said in her softest voice as she offered her warm hands to her. They both have soft hands, that Hermione really like, and the kind lady smelled of mint that soothes her. When she returned her grip and squeezed her smaller hands into her, Hermione finally started crying. Small tears escape her hazel eyes, and for the first time since her Father’s death she cried._

“Jonathan, let’s make a detour, I would like to visit someone.”

“Of course Ms. Hodgkin. To West Norwood then?”

"Yes."

With a final glance she waved goodbye to Ron. The unexpected confrontation with the Notts has left her a bit winded. If she were given a choice back then, when she was just nine, Hermione would never have wanted to go home with Dr. Emmaline. She would have preferred to stay by her Papa’s side, tinkering with his tools and researching new scientific discoveries. However Emmaline had made it so easy to warm up to her. Still she did not bother calling Emmaline and her husband Maxwell, Mum or Dad, and the couple never forced her too. At the end of the day, even as she has come to cherish and love her new family, Luther Hodgkin was still her Father. And nothing could change that, not even after the claim of blood and magic.

When she arrived at her family’s mausoleum she leaned her forehead on the cold granite headstone. She traced her hands on his flourished name, and released a deep sigh as she settle in front of the grave.

“No one could say otherwise you are not my Father, and I am not yours." Hermione started. "I don’t know how you did it, or even why. But I am very, _very_ honored to call you my Papà.” She wiped the stray tears that fell on her face. How many times she wished he could be the one to wipe them.

“I love you Papà, and I miss you so much. You’d be happy to see what I have achieved now. And I won’t let anyone stop me from going after our dreams.”

She stood, having a more confident resolve . The new revelations were just as same as Professor McGonagall telling her she’s a witch, not even that could take away who she really is.

Hermione simply waved her hand, as she conjured a wreath of gold laurels by her father’s head stone - their private joke, his nobel prize as the best father in her world. And left a Paul Stanley’s bobble head in all his Kiss glory at Albert’s one.

With a final look at the family she considers her one, only and own, she head back to her black limousine. Jonathan closed the door for her as they took off with two more escorting identical cars.

When she settled on her seat, she finally wonder, how dull a life could be without her father guiding her.

“Albert, play your favorite song.” The buzz of recognition chimed. Her cousin’s iconic playlist started on a catchy rift and she could hear Paul Stanley’s voice leading. Hermione reminisce on the early days, her cousin playing air guitar with her as her Papà reprimands them yet again, she wouldn’t change it for the world.

_I was made for lovin' you, baby_

_You were made for lovin' me_

_And I can't get enough of you, baby_

_Can you get enough of me?_

Oh right, she almost forgot. Her cousin was always the closeted romantic.

…


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

“You look so handsome Daddy.” His little Rosie said.

“ _Wow_ , you are quite the debonair love. I feel like I ought to be jealous.” Lavender said in appreciation as she hugged him from behind. Ron stares back at her reflection as he buttons his sleeves. The two sent heady looks at each other that makes his pants a little bit tight. She has always been beautiful, and his love for her just make her more insatiable.

Ron turns around to cup his wife’s face, his gaze full of love and wonder. He is awed by her beauty, but more so as the woman she has become. His teenage adolescent self would have balked to see how Lavender grew into the wonderful woman he married. She has always been beautiful, there was no argument there, but back in Hogwarts she always seem to be trying _too hard_. She opted for shorter skirts, she embellished herself with fancy trinkets and lots of butterfly clips, which to this day still gives him nightmares, and her scent was always too sweet. Not to mention the shrill voice she favored instead of her natural one. In short, she was just perfect for his randy teenager self.

Perhaps that is why he and Hermione were never meant to work. He kept wanting to be better and change for her. When in fact there was nothing really wrong with the way he is. Hermione did always say he was just as smart and intelligent as her. He didn’t need to be another genius like her, or the hero like Harry. He was the goofy one, the strategist, the one who likes to live in the moment but also prepares for the future, and even the one who makes bold moves no matter how rash they seem. His love is loyal no matter what kind, and that is what Hermione saw in him.

During their first year alone together, he shed those insecurities away. He finally understood he didn’t have to follow his brother’s footsteps, and neither that of Harry’s. And much like those glittering butterflies he hates so much, (still do if you ask him), he evolved from his cocoon of fears. So what if he’s Harry’s side-kick, or the goofy one, the hot-headed one always going off his rocker, or the ever loyal dog like his Terrier. Those are the traits that made him who he is.

So his stubborn self grew up. The war just gave him that premature push. In the end, he became the friend Hermione needed. He met Lavender along the way, and he didn’t approach her with a romantic intent in mind. They finally got to know one another, as their shallow characters matured. The two of them just let whatever they have develop naturally. What started from supporting each other, goofing around, and planning their life plans around each other progressed to deep respect, care and then love. Even with Hermione around their love didn’t falter. In fact, her presence is always welcomed. The two witches found honest friendship with each other. They compliment one another, what the other lacks the other does not criticize. Hermione may not be as girly as Lavender, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t appreciate dressing up, shopping, and ogling at men. Yes, he use to hate that, now he just finds amusement in them. And while Lavender will still prefer magazines over books on a lazy day, doesn’t mean she doesn’t like intellectual pursuits. In fact, Hermione asks her input on some of her works. The three of them works amazing like that. No jealousy, no petty fighting, just friends, different but good together.

He had to stop ogling his wife lest they traumatize their child. His little Rose, the perfect combination of him and his wife. She and her cherubic face, strawberry blonde hair, and eyes as bright and blue like a cloudless sky. She was their little doll. Unfortunately, his little angel is growing up to be a bit of a bookworm, much to his chagrin. Not a far fetch thing though, considering who her Godmother is.

“Au contraire Mrs. Weasley, who is dashing as always If I may add…” He wags his eyebrows playfully which made little Rose giggle at their antics.

”Yes you may good Sir.” Lavender said coyly.

“You my lady will always have my heart, there is no room for concern.” He said softly as the two start to sway in place like as if a tune has started playing.

“Hmm. Such sweet words. It’s like you’re charming me too much sir. Or is this a little foreplay for our special night.” She added with a naughty smirk. _Shit._

_“_ Oh Mrs. Weasley, you know I’m always charming.”

“True that’s why I keep falling in love with you.” And she let him sway her more, to their tuneless dance. Until their little Rose tried to join them.

“Me too, me too!” Rosie said before her Dad hauled her on his left arm. All three of them in a captivating embrace, content in their own little bubble.

Ron’s heart felt like exploding in happiness. He just wish it would last the whole night.

He exits his home with a spring on his step, missing the sly look Lavender was giving him.

“Albert, if he suddenly grow a brain cell or two, let him stew a bit, will yeah?” She said as she closes their front door. Her unique band glowed roseate colour which her little Rosie loves.

“Will a day be good?” Albert’s monotonous voice inquired.

“Hmm… Make it two, so he’ll have time to buy me a gift.”

“Sure thing Ms. Lavender. I’ll even recommend the Jacinth bangle you mentioned to Ms. Hermione.”

“Ooh Albert, you know me too well!” Her band glowed once more indicating the end of their conversation. She goes further into her home, following the giggling voice of her mini flower bear. She was thinking of ordering that night. Italian sounds good for dinner, that and a glass of wine.

…

Ron hauled for his service once out the Leaky. There was no _Apparating_ in the middle of London. In fact, not many Wizards realize this, but _apparating_ right dab at the busy streets of Central London pushes you to the west end of Charing Cross Road. Forcing your way in would result in a very gruesome splinching. That is because the stretch of Charing Cross Road up to Hampstead and down towards Trafalgar Square has been enchanted to accommodate Apparating Wizards and Witches. The Ministry had the right mind to limit apparition spots around London. Especially after the destruction the war has caused the city. There is no telling when one day a stupid enough Wizard will Apparate right in front of those street surveillance camera. It is easy to Obliviate a small group of muggles, but deleting themselves from the internet - well that’s a hopeless case if he sees one.

It will also be a fruitless endeavor to walk towards Heron Tower - the current tallest building in all of London owned by Hodgkin Incorporated. Besides, he won’t be walking in the Tower’s main lobby. His access grants him straight to the executive carport’s floor and to the private, and heavily guarded, elevator entrance.

He was greeted by Jacqueline, Hermione’s very ditzy secretary. One who he always question the status of her employment, which unfortunately for him learned the hard way (and quite painful if he may add) why she always sat alone in the large private lobby. Airhead she may seem, but she can put a large man in his arse in seconds. Exceptional at wielding her offensive magic for the persistent and trouble-making visitors, but her expertise is that of flinging knives at cocky bastards who dare cross her threshold. Like a fucking mother dragon.

He smiled stiffly at her and the crazed witch just glared back at him. It was no secret she truly despise him. He could feel the old scar on his thigh tingling, the two inch scar he got when the bitch embedded a letter opener at him. It wasn’t his fault she didn’t reciprocate his flirting back then. He’s still very bitter about that, Hermione nor Lavender helped him that day. The audacity of those witches to laugh at him mid healing.

Ron was greeted by an empty office. Hermione’s large suite was placed at the top most part of the tower, which she sometimes hated. Tall heights still get to her which doesn’t help that her office is surrounded by large glazed windows for walls and is hundreds of feet above ground. This was modern architecture that is very, **very** far from the Wizarding ones.

Wizarding Britain is suspended in the 19th century. There be no steel structures and glazed buildings.

Ron approached the large onyx table in the middle. It was the largest furniture in the office, nothing to compare to really because the other pieces present is just a lounge chair and Hermione’s desk.

He rest his hand at the middle where his touch was easily recognized. If one looks closely, you could see that his eyes mirrored the glint emitted from his band.

“Where are you?” He asked.

As if by apparition, but really is just projection, Hermione’s face appeared.

“Uhm… Hi Ron?” She said as if confused by his presence. Typical of course.

“I'm at my lab?” She shrugged, which Ron just sighed resignedly at her heedlessness.

The previous day must have been more stressful than she lets on. Albert should have notified her of today’s schedule, however it was clear to see she was no where near ready. Obviously evading the inevitable. Ron kept telling her that one day she has to meet up with them, if only to stop whatever rumors circulating Wizarding Britain. It was a good thing he was three hours early.

Ron didn’t bother talking through the monitor, he entered another hallway that leads to her private lab. Seriously he hated buildings like these. Why can’t a room just be next to another?

When he entered, he was not surprise to see that she was back working. He knows Hermione will put this off to the last minute, so he decided to just talk to the only sensible person in the room. Well, at least the closest to a person there is.

“Albert, can you send for one of her assistants here. That blonde one from finance, the one always wearing a tweed suit.” Ron requested as he roams around the room not bothering to go near Hermione. She was too caught up with whatever project she fancies and he wouldn’t bother wasting his breath convincing her to get ready.

“Is it Mr. Kevin Brandon, Sir?”

“Yeah that’s the guy. Tell him Hermione needs an evening wear, good for the weather in Wiltshire. Formal, classy, and something a bit modest.” Ron squinted his eyes at his long time best friend as if appraising her. “Tell Brandon to bring in a stylist as well, her hair looks like it’s about to eat someone.” His band glowed in understanding.

Ron settled at the leather settee, looking out the large windows. He could see the city jungle from his spot, the neighboring buildings reflecting the soft hue of the incoming sunset.

Hermione removed the mechanical gloves she had on, and approached Ron. She sat heavily beside him, as if a great big weight is burdening her. She laid her head on his shoulders and the two just watch the sun go down. Ron had to blow out some of her hair trying to enter his nose. Their moment doesn’t need any talks of encouragement. The silence was a good escape for they were sure the rest of the evening won’t be as peaceful.

“It’s not too sudden, is it?”

“I think it’s a long time coming, Mione.” She looked too uncomfortable, and Ron could sympathize with her. Still, he did warn her this day would come.

“Lav said Harry visited you yesterday. How did that go?”

“It went well, I suppose.” He slowly faced her. Ron now noticed she had darker bags under her eyes, and at this short gap he can see the mechanical ring that is surrounding her irises. Hers was very different from the removable contacts he and Lavender sometimes wear.

He wonders how the Notts, and even Harry, will react to such a marvelous woman. She will be beyond their depth. Not even Harry’s muggle background can comprehend the leap she made in modern technology. Which is not a surprise, your usual citizen has yet to be exposed to the technology her company uses. Harry also was not one to dwell amongst the muggles, it was clear he wanted nothing to do with them. Who could blame the guy anyway, his family gave nothing but awful memories. The only clue to Harry's muggle life was the telly at his house and the telephone he uses to call Dudley on rare occasions.

Ron bets the guy has not even acquired his very own passport or any muggle identification papers at all. Ron was also convinced, that Malfoy and his crew has persuaded him to the more typical Wizarding pursuits. And Ginny was not really one to explore the "other side". Perhaps in fashion or culture, but nothing as immense as he and Lavender do, nothing like Hermione's.

“Do you think he hates me?” She peered up at him, looking quite the guilty friend that she is. Ron could only shrug his shoulder. Harry was not happy, that much is obvious. “He’s not the type to hold a grudge. You know that.” She sighed feeling more conflicted already.

“He must feel really betrayed Ron. I was such a bad friend.” Hermione cried, as she burrowed her face at him. At this rate, not only will she have dark eyes, they will be red-rimmed too.

Unfortunately, Ron had no answer to that, he was not the type to soothe her with false words. She had been a bad friend to Harry, both of them actually.

Harry just remind them too much of the war. How could he not, he was the very image of it. The boy who lived and conquered. It was never his intention, but every time he sees Harry, he wonders what would have happen to him and his family if they hadn’t met at the train that very first year. Would Fred still be here, could Percy still walk properly, or his most grim thought, would his family survive that war being labeled as blood traitors. But fate had plans for them, and the two of them hit it off spectacularly.

What others don’t probably realize, was that Harry was his very first friend - outside of his family that is. Him, the awkward red head has befriended the boy-who-lived. And isn’t it just the most depressing thought, his first friendship has been reduced to polite greetings and mundane discussions about Quidditch. He never even bothered to stay when his Father, or even Bill discuss his work at the DMLE. Was it selfish of him to ignore the pain Harry was battling, his monsters and nightmares. While him and Hermione have dealt with it together.

They both left Harry. They were both awful friends to him.

Was that a sin forgivable among friends? He wish it is.

Ron kissed her forehead, like as if kissing Rosie when she get nightmares at night. He let the minutes pass as they both got comfort from each other’s arms. Years of friendship made them understand each other effortlessly, that even a hug can recharge their stressful day.

Regrettably (and most obnoxiously), their peaceful moment was disturbed when Kevin Brandon, Hermione’s financial assistant, barge in like the cow he is, followed by an entourage of finely dressed people. Hermione groaned painfully at the sight and he couldn’t help but laugh at her.

She looked like she’s about to hurl insults at Kevin and fire the guy right on the spot. However, like that nasty bitch Jacqueline, Kevin has a very permanent employment. It's really starting to bug him that the people in her company are really that good at what they do. What he would give to replace some of them. Bunch of nasty snobs they all are.

“I knew this day would come _Ronald_. For you to specifically _beg_ for my help. Why, I am honored you see my worth.” The exuberant man said at him. The fashionista's posse trailing after him, arranging an array of clothes for Hermione to wear.

“What?! There was no begging! You tell him Hermione!!” Ron started to sport a pink shade on his cheeks, whilst the other guy just pursed his lips in distaste. Staring back at him as if he’s some Flobberworm. He really, really wants to curse the guy sometimes. The guy's lucky he didn't want to end up in a cell in Azkaban for cursing a muggle, even an obnoxious one.

“Kevin. Just… make it less painful. I feel a headache coming and I can’t handle the two of you bickering like old maids.”

“Madam! I am not old nor a maid!” Kevin said, appalled by her lack of appreciation. Typical for the brilliant ones to shy away from the art of fashion, he thought. “Now come, come, I am not just your auditor, I am also promoting my self as your stylist.”

“You are?” Hermione pouted. She could hear Ron grumbling from the settee, batting away the skinny arms of one of the hairdresser trying to touch his hair.

“Yes! And I am giving myself a raise.” Kevin could feel Ron’s glare behind him, and he just smirked nastily at the guy from the mirror. Hermione was forced to sit thru one of her chairs as the guy prodded her hair and face like as if she was his new pet project. The guy was obviously enjoying it too much, endless paper works and management of financial statements - both Hermione’s and the company’s must have been such a bore. For Kevin stared hungrily at his pet piece, relishing on his true passion that his Jewish parents deprived him of. Clearly Kevin was in his element that Ron would not dare disturb.

With still an hour to spare before meeting Theo Nott at the shop, Hermione emerged from another room adjacent to the Lab looking all elegant and beautiful. Ron smiled warmly at her and Hermione returned it just as wide.

“Take a look at her Lavender.” Ron twirled his finger gesturing for her to turn on the spot as he whistled in appreciation. Hermione did so, and for the first time that night she actually smiled. Some of the stress she had has finally ebbed away.

At his home, Lavender and Rose are watching the scene from a clear tablet that projects an image of Rose’s favorite “Aunt”.

“You look very pretty Aunt Mione.” Rose’s voice can be heard in the room.

“Why thank you Miss Rosie. At least someone appreciates my fine art.” Kevin said beside Hermione, fussing over her hair once more. He signaled towards a tall clear wall that suddenly displayed the faces of Rose and Lavender. Kevin bowed with extra fanfare that made Rose giggle.

Perhaps Ron could absolve him from his previous judgement. Making Rose smile is always a plus in his books, he can put off the cursing… for now. The guy was still a colossal git though.

Ron handed a crystal glass to her, some whiskey to help lessen her nerves. They both need it, more her than him, and an hour before the event is a good time as any.

When they were finally left alone, he held out his hand to her and the two _Apparated_ at his office above George’s shop. He squeezed her hand once more in support before they heard a sharp knock on their door.

Theo has finally arrived to pick them up. Ron finally let her hand go and he could see Hermione taking a deep breath once more.

Before opening the door, Ron quipped once more. “It’s showtime!” And Hermione just rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Show time, indeed.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: If you could see in the tag, this is a dramione end game. If you clicked on this story hoping to see them together I must warn you that this is a very slow burn dramione, and their relationship will not be entertained until later chapters. Sorry :(
> 
> And I must add, I super appreciate all the kudos and comments :) They seriously make my day and I'm so glad people are liking this one. I hope you're all taking care of yourselves :)
> 
> Anyway, would you guys like a Character Guide?  
> Here's a summary so far of our original characters who will appear from time to time in later chapters.
> 
> Albert - A.I.   
> Rose Weasley - Ron & Lavender's 3 year old daughter  
> Luther Hodgkin - Hermione's Father (deceased)  
> Albert Hodgkin - Hermione's 13 year old cousin (deceased)  
> Jonathan - Hermione's private driver  
> Jacquelin - Hermione's office secretary who is also a witch.  
> Kevin Brandon - Hermione's auditor/ accountant/ and apparently a self-proclaimed stylist.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

This is turning to a disaster. There was no doubt about it.

It all started when Astoria decided to slip on the garb she calls a dress and insisted on wearing her mother’s tiara for the event. He doesn’t know who she’s trying to impress but it certainly wasn’t Granger. However, upon arriving at the Nott’s Estate, it seems he missed the memo that the evening soiree turned into some kind of welcoming ball.

They were all settling at the Nott’s summer banquet hall, the ladies have succumbed to societal niceties while the men have partially retired at the adjacent gentleman’s parlor. Theo was already out the house apparently “fetching” Granger and her red head counterpart.

Potter was trying hard to stay indifferent, but it was clear he’s vibrating with nervous anxiety. It was curious that the soon to be She-Potter decided to stay home in the guise of a girl’s night out. A most curious timing because she wouldn’t let Astoria and Daphne miss such an event.

Of course the sisters wouldn’t miss this particular affair. They’re the closest cousins to the Notts, both their mothers are sisters. Their attendance is an expected one, them and their parents.

However, it seem there were also second generation relatives in the hall. Like their Aunt Agatha and her husband Marc Selwyn, second degree cousins from their mother side with their children just out of Hogwarts - two egghead brothers that quite resemble Crabbe and Goyle. Their cousins from a marriage, the Montgomery’s sans children. And Clarissa Nott, the new Lady Nott who has yet to meet Hermione, with her nine year old son Edward Nott and fifteen year old Patricia Parkinson from her former marriage. The French Notts, Mr. & Mrs. Deveraux and that douche bachelor Francis Talbot are also attendees, not bothering to mingle with the British crowd.

A little over the top if you ask him, but family is family. However the presence of his parents and additionally himself is a good enough recipe for disaster. Them, and the ostentatious spread going on at the banquet. An ice sculpture, really?

Every moment was getting ridiculous and every thing just stink of Theo’s over frenzied enthusiasm and Astoria’s meddling.

“Thoros, this is quite the banquet.” Draco said, as the two observed the small gathering. Draco is trying to gauge Thoros’ emotions, for surely the event has gotten out of hand. The promise of an intimate dinner turned into a full catered one.

“My son can be a bit overzealous.” He said in agreement

“Well, no one can argue that he has outdone himself again.” Lucius’ imperious voice joined them at their corner. He was not wrong though, Theo has always been the most gracious host.

“Is it wise to bring us over Thoros? Our past with you daughter is not quite… pleasant.” Lucius drawled.

Draco scoffed, that was putting it mildly, however still not incorrect. This was clearly a family affair, and their presence will hardly be appreciated.

“You and Narcissa are family Lucius, besides you are Theo’s godparents. He thinks its best to get to know all of the family.”

“Perhaps once she’s settled enough, this might not be quite a wise move.” Lucius side-eyed him. The three of them sipping some mild whiskey.

Thoros couldn’t help but agree. In his hope for a fruitful reunion he let Theo plan for the nights festivities. It did start looking ridiculous when even that debauched nephew of his came. What was Theo even thinking inviting half their family and arranging a catering service.

“Master Thoros, Young Master Theo has arrived.” Flow, their head elf announced. Upon hearing the elf, Astoria and his wife Clarissa has asked for their guests’ attention and the large oak doors swung open for the new arrival.

Draco drained his glass, in truth he needed more firewhiskey to calm his nerves. He did not miss Thoros doing the same thing.

When Theo entered alone, he knew right away this was going to be a disaster.

…

…

She forgot how disorienting Portkeying was. She barely recovered from Ron’s Apparating and the sudden pull of the golden daffodil had her stomach churning. She should have avoided that glass of whiskey. It didn’t even help to calm her nerves, now she was in danger of vomiting on the Nott’s fur carpet.

Hermione didn’t miss the symbolism though, the daffodil flower is known for its symbolism of new beginnings. If this is his way of approaching her then she guess it is a sweet gesture, albeit an awkward one.

She asked Theo for a moment alone before entering the dining room and pointedly ignored his disappointed look. Her brother, (boy that would take some time to get used to), obviously was raised as a gentleman, offered his arm as escort towards the dining room. Well she assumes the dining room, judging by his tuxedo like outfit, the night is turning out to somewhat a formal event. Ron and her were by far looking frumpy, but they were also just donning formal muggle clothes. She almost forgot Wizards wear robes.

Theo gave them a moment alone. Ron was far too quiet for her liking, almost as if treading his movements. She won’t attack like a fucking lion, the nerve of this moron. She ought to tell Albert to to deny him information regarding his and Lavender’s first date anniversary. Petty move, but the guy is now smirking cockily at her. She had to breathe in once more lest she truly vomits the ill-advised whiskey she just consumed.

“Albert.” She called out. “Am I traceable?”

“Yes Ms. Hermione. Approximately 18 miles from Elston.”

“Middle of nowhere then?” She further inquired. “Yes. Would you like the Eagle to survey the area?”

“What’s the Eagle again?” She ignored Ron’s question, who clearly is too composed for the occasion. When did her friend get too cool, she ought to sic Jacqueline at him again.

“No, that’s a bit excessive. Perhaps, the Sparrow. A simple get away is nice enough, bring it to the closest edge from their property. Just don’t get too close and go incognito.”

“Tell him not to activate any Runes.” Ron added as an afterthought.

“Good idea sir. Anything else Ms. Hermione.”

“Don’t leave me in there Albert, and I want full conscious access.” Her eyes glinted slightly, confirming her command. She ignored Ron’s pointed look. She barely grant full access connection to Albert. It was like Legilimency only connected to her artificial command center. Ron never trusted such technology, he said it could be easily compromised. The only condition he has is that it should be countered with Occlumency which he forced her to master.

“Was that necessary?”

“I don’t know, but just in case I get really incensed in there, Albert can monitor my neurotransmitters and we can avoid the Eagle hounding here like as if it’s world war three. We can’t compromise ourselves like that.”

She started to walk towards the door Theo entered, but Ron suddenly grabbed her by the arm. The pressure was enough to get her full attention. “It will be fine, alright? It’s just dinner.” She exhaled shakily. She hated being put on the spot, it’s just not a Hodgkin thing to address a room full of strangers. She has her PR team for that.

“You won’t leave me too, will you?”

“Never. Now cool your horses, it’s just dinner. Some conversations maybe..” “More like confrontation.” she grumbled unhappily.

“Well, who was the nut job who thought ignoring them was a wise idea?”

“Why you!!---” She tried to protest.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah! Me and Lav did not help at all. We could argue about this all night but we have food waiting for us.” She laughed at him, there are some things that never change.

Once the heavy double doors opened, the first thing she saw were striking grey eyes and a dozen more.

“Simple dinner Ron?!” She whispered furiously at him. Ron couldn’t help but bark a laugh. “Well fuck.”

…

…

She suppose, her Governess wasn’t a complete blighter. Those painful etiquette lessons did serve her well during the Yule ball at the time of the Twizard Tournament. She is at least more refined than the basic proprieties required for formal dining. However, skills barely used can somewhat get rusty over time. It just helps that Ron is with her then. Despite exposure to the finer establishments by sometimes joining her and Lavender on a day out, his many fine qualities still does not involve proper decorum in such a formal situation. He at least has the courtesy to close his mouth whilst chewing.

She barely breath a word when Theo presented her to the unusual crowd. She didn’t want to insult his effort, and just smiled stiffly all through out. The only warm greeting she dared to reciprocate was to Harry, and that was still a far reach from her usual ones with Ron and Lavender.

Harry made such a spectacle by kissing her hand, when she tried to go over and hug him. Well, a spectacle for him and Ron, because everyone was nonplussed about it. This was definitely not the awkward boy she met years ago. Harry has grown up to be a fine gentleman. Unfortunately for her, she just couldn’t relate.

The polite atmosphere is quite stifling. She would prefer her engineers blowing gaskets or the scientists getting twitchy from excessive consumption of caffeine. She could even warm up to the cold sadistic company of her assistant Jacqueline.

Her name might have been inspired by a Shakespearean character, however she would very much like to diverge from the Elizabethan woman.

There was classical music being played in the background that can only be apropos for dinner that follows a proposal, or could even be heard when she’s at the verge of scientific discovery and just wants to get lost in her work. Not dinner, and certainly not in front of a blonde git who just wouldn’t stop pinning her with his gaze. She had yet to address the guy, and Hermione just thank the gods that he wasn’t trying to start a conversation as well.

She tried to pass that thought to Ron, and she was rewarded with a comical coughing fit. Her friend glared heatedly from her left side and she had to use her napkin to cover up her snickering face. Their somewhat telepathic conversation via Albert distracted her from Harry. She forgot her friend was trying to talk to her and she refocuses again on him.

“Ron said, you’ve quite accomplished something marvelous in the Muggle world Hermione.” _Muggle world?_ When did that happen. This Harry is either trying too hard to fit in with the Nott’s crowd or he has truly changed over the years. She couldn’t blame him, she too has deviated from her former adolescent personality and a far cry from post war Hermione.

“I don’t know if it’s that marvelous…” She heard Ron and Draco scoffed at her, the latter looking more a sneer than Ron’s disbelieving one.

“I’m just running a company that specializes in muggle technology.” She said after taking a bite of the heavenly salmon she was served with.

“A company? I didn’t peg you for a businessperson Hermione.” Claudia said from the other side of the table. Apparently the second wife of Thoros Nott, who was also a widower.

It was quite presumptuous of her to say such things, and at least Claudia had the decency to blush. The conversation was rather turning dull, and she couldn’t help but let Albert predict some safe conversation starters for her.

She recount her days in the muggle world and she truly appreciated Ron throwing in a story or two. There was really nothing much to say that night. Theo was all too happy to narrate his, no ****their**** , entire family's story. Therefore she let the host commands that night’s conversation. In fact she was entirely too grateful for that.

She really didn't want to find out that Lucius Malfoy has recently opened up a new winery in Spain, or that Mr. Deveraux has three chateau in France alone. There was also no reason for Astoria’s detailed feature of Parisian Wizarding fashion that is now inspiring most boutiques in Britain. And seriously, NO she did not want to know what that freaky guy did with a half Veela. Also, when did Harry care about the ridiculous interest the Goblins at Gringgots has recently implemented on all their accounts. 

Perhaps, she was being a bit hard on them. This is a culture she shouldn’t belittle nor misjudge. She guesses there is still that lingering pretentious notion on how wizards and witches are confining themselves to old age culture. She knew what a conceited uppity bitch she could be. Ron had no reserve reminding her of that.

But it is really hard to put all her attention on the current conversation going. If she was being honest, she didn’t want to be in that room playing nice with her supposed family discussing, or rather gossiping about the latest scandal in the Prophet.

Besides it was really, ****really,**** distracting to see that one of her departments are exhibiting exposure to high levels of uranium at the moment. Fucking engineers are probably experimenting again in one of the containment laboratories she specifically said is off limits at the moment.

She wonders if she’s being too lax towards her engineers and if she should send in Jacqueline for a much needed damage control. However, Ron elbowed her sharply on her rib which made her second mouthful of linguine falter.

Malfoy still has yet to look away from her, and she swears if his stare doesn’t leave her alone she will execute an Eagle on him.

Hermione was about to engage once more with Theo’s charming tale of throw backs when she suddenly dropped her fork on her plate with a resounding crack. She barely notice if the porcelain plate did crack because she is now receiving alarms after alarms from Albert and even Jacquelin herself. She tried to excuse herself and abruptly stood from her chair, which almost toppled over. Sometime later she will realize what a commotion she was making, but it was literally hard to see when Albert has sent reports after one another. She gripped Ron’s shoulder for some kind of support because each image was starting to addle her thoughts.

“Hermione, are you alright?” All the men including Harry was standing to assist her. But she just clung to Ron and looked him dead in the eye. Ron finally realized her predicament, that he took it upon himself to excuse themselves into another room. Theo, Harry and even Draco tried to follow them but Thoros has promptly prohibited them from following.

Once in a different room, she settled herself on one of the sofa. Ron at least tried to silence the room for more privacy but his magic was futile to a room that only responds to the residents of the house.

“Albert! Cease connection goddamit!” Ron’s commanded harshly.

He rounded on her, and rage was clear on his face. “WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FULL ACCESS?!!!” She doesn’t even dare to placate his anger. This time it is a much deserved one, Albert still has slight faults and her human brain cannot comprehend information at such inhuman speed.

Ron didn’t bother shouting anymore and just conjured a glass of water for her which she gladly drank.

“Hermione, you really have to try with them you know.” He said softly, inspecting her irises closely. Her left eye still had a tint of orange on them, clearly a sign that a warning message is still popped on for view. “Albert, remove optic projection, reduce also contact stimulation and proceed to neutral access. No images, nor any fucking messages will go to her.” Their bands were about to light when that too was disabled by Ron.

“Hermione…”

“That was not a simple dinner Ron!” She started to shriek. It was more than what Ron was expecting as well and is clearly in agreement with her displeasure. But escaping to Arnold’s control center was not a wise decision to make. No matter how agitated and anxious she got.

“It’s just… Ron, that was too much!! I was welcoming of Harry’s company and maybe Claudette’s…”

“-It’s Claudia.”

“... presence is inevitable. But the Greengrass? THE MALFOYS??!! And who the fuck was that dude in purple robes who kept making awful sexual innuendos.” She ended her tirade with a huff.

“You know every family has that one black sheep. We have Percy on ours.” They both laughed at that.

It was clear they needed another breather. So they didn’t bother returning to the hall in a rush. Ron started checking on Lavender and Rose and he whipped out a smaller tablet from his pocket to view them properly. Hermione’s mood easily lightened up at Rosies sight and the two exchange good nights. They didn’t realize Thoros Nott has entered the room, it is his study after all.

“Is that a two-way mirror?” The older man asked. He slowly approached the two warily, it was clear to see his daughter has become very overwhelmed with that nights soiree.

“It.. it’s a compact communication device that can access other devices. Not just a pair.” Hermione said.

Ron let go of his hold on her and started to stand up. “Why don’t I find Harry, yeah? I think that Notts have a good collection of whiskey I can enjoy with Harry. You know how to call for me.” He said and nodded at Thoros. He appreciated the boy giving them some privacy to talk.

Thoros occupied the now empty space. His daughter was sitting too rigid for his liking. He should have ceased Theo’s over excitement, once he had an inkling this will overwhelm his daughter.

“You quite remind me of my Celina. Much like your Mother, she is not a fan of social gatherings.”

“Don’t.” She protested softly. “Don’t compare me to her.”

Thoros already expected such a reply. Despite his son’s excitement, he knew it will be hard to reconnect or rather create a bond with his daughter. Even their magical one was cut off the day Celia died. The twins were barely a year old, and he was always called away due to business. He wasn’t able to fully connect to his children post birth and so any magical bonding, aside from the claiming at birth, was pushed at a later date. The ceremony that was suppose to be held at the full moon during the peak of Ostara never come to fruition. His Celina died, and his daughter gone. That is why at the next equinox, he never thought twice to create a stronger familial bond with Theo, along with his god parents - Lucius and Narcissa. Something that was also robbed from his daughter.

“I apologize if we have come across too strong. You have to forgive Theodore, he is not quite known for simplicity.”

“Wait… are you telling me Theo arranged for all of that?” She asked bewildered. Her apparent father just nodded at her, his brows in sudden confusion.

“Even the ice sculpture?!” His father chuckled at her cheek. Theo was not really one for straightforwardness.

“I believe that is the influence of one of your cousin, Astoria Greengrass.”

“Ahh. Thought so.”

Thoros summoned an elf which made Hermione quirk her lips. If she was back in Hogwarts she would have started a lecture on elvish slavery and unfair employment. She was proud she held her tongue. It would be quite naïve of her to presume they’re mistreating their elves when the one who appeared before her looks quite the healthy one.

Thoros offered her some warm tea which help reduce her stupidly induced migraine. After a few much needed tea, she started apologizing to him.

“I’m sorry for what I did back there. I don’t normally run off like that.” She grimaced after recalling her appalling behavior.

“Well Gryffindors are quite known for their temper.” Thoros jest, which made her giggle slightly.

“Oh no, no! I didn’t even thought of that. It’s just that as a Hodgk…” Her eyes widen as she suddenly realize her mistake. Harry did inform him of their previous mistake. His daughter was adopted by the Grangers, _after_ the death of her supposed Father, Dr. Luther Hodgkin. An extremely wealthy scientist and inventor in the muggle world.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized again. Frankly her slip-up sent a sudden twinge to his heart.

“Mr. Nott...” He raised his hand to stop her. “Please at least call me Thoros.” She nodded shakily.

“Thoror, I don’t know what to do here. Honestly for the first time in my life, this is something I don’t know how to approach at all. I never even planned on coming back in the Wizarding World. My life is in the muggle world, and I am not entirely sure how I can change. _HOWEVER._ I will try.”

“That is all I can ask for.” They both smiled at each other. Thoros was easier to talk with than the disastrous assembly in the hall a few hours ago.

“I’m sorry this has turned into such a disaster. I… who was even that man in the purple suit?”

Thoros had to close his eyes as if in pain. “That, Hermione, was my nephew from a cousin in France.”

“Oh…” She didn’t know what to add to that, so she just laughed at the absurdity of that’s night event. Even Thoros had chuckled back at her.

From the door, Theo just smiled at them. Draco did warn him to tone it down, guess he had to learn that the hard way. But he is good, if not a quick study. Theo softly closed the door and let his Father and sister bond on their own. He’ll be more patient this time for his turn, and will try not to bungle it up the way he did that night. He couldn’t even remember what he was talking about, and purposefully ignored Draco’s vexing glares at him. Merlin he didn’t need a Pensieve to know how pompous he sounded all night.

Before leaving that night, and having completely forgotten the entire dinner. Hermione handed Thoros an identical clear tablet like Ron’s.

“Oh.. here!” She assisted the device to rest on Thoros’ palm. “Hold this still in your palm. Upright please.” He did so. “Yes just like that.”

“Albert, begin biometrics recognition.” The device light up in an array of colors and Thoros slightly jumped from his place. Hermione held in a giggle at his jerky movements. He was staring at the device with childish wonder.

“Alright, now just command it. First say your name and then say hello to Albert.” He looked at her skeptically but did as he was told.

“Lord Thoros Eudocio Nott.” Hermione couldn’t help roll her eyes at the noble address but still held a smile on her face.

“Hello Al…bert?” Thoros spoke closer to the device, which Hermione pulled back again. “He can hear you clearly, no need to speak into it.”

“Hello Albert.” This time he tried with more confidence.

“Good evening to you Lord Nott. It is a pleasure to have you on my system.”

“This device, does not need much physical interaction unlike what most muggles use these days. Albert is programmed to assist you by just calling out to him. You can call me thru this, just tell Albert to connect you to me and I’ll try my best to answer.” Thoros stared in amazement at the nifty device.

“You can change it’s color. Sometimes I won’t be able to talk right away, but I can convey messages. As if an owl post, only this one can reply much faster than one. Uhm what else… Well, it has top of the line nanotechnology that can detect or scan your basic body levels, it can sense if you are in danger, we can even record your allergies. Which can help Albert recommend a good restaurant or shops with the added bonus of reserving and even ordering for you, that one Lavender takes great advantage of. It could also, haul one of the many services the company provides. Or simply play games in it. Other times Ron uses it to take pictures with, when he’s not wearing his tech-contacts. But it’s a good enough alternative to a camera, I guess. And… uhm I’m rambling. Aren’t I?” She blushed slightly at her silliness.

“It is a lovely gift Hermione. I’m sure this Albert will help me use it.”

“It would be a pleasure to do so sir.” Albert chimed in. Hermione silently added restrictive access to his device and restrained mechanical response. It would do no good if this device kept lighting up in his pockets.

“I really enjoyed talking to you Thoros. Perhaps, one day we can arrange a more simple dinner with Theo. I’m not really a fan of stiff formal dining.”

“It doesn’t even have to be a dinner…” She was suddenly startled by his hand. Thoros placed his right hand on her chin and tilted her face up. Up close he could really see the resemblance she has with his late wife.

“We will enjoy any time you could give. Just please give us a chance to. Especially Theo. He can get overbearing at times, but he always means well.”

“Of course Thoros. I will keep that in mind.”

When he senses that she is getting tired by then and quite ready himself to retire for the night, he walked towards his desk and used his wand to unlock one of the lower drawers. Hermione peered at him from the other side and he smirked at her inquisitiveness. He could just imagine a younger version of his daughter, peaking her curious nose from under his desk. Her curly hair obstructing her view. What he would give to have such a memory, but for now he will gladly accept this more mature version of her. His daughter, Theresa, no - _Hermione_.

“Let me give this to you as well.”

“Oh, I couldn’t…”

“I insist. I had this fashioned as your first ever gift from me. Personalized when you were still a babe.” He clasp the dainty bracelet on her left wrist. It was a simple gold band that has miniature flowers wrapping around the band like a vine. It was exquisitely beautiful and she was touched by the gift.

“I will admit it has a bit of a tracking charm and some protective ones too.” Thoros admitted. Hermione returned his warm smile, she felt really thankful for his thoughtfulness. “Don’t worry Thoros, Albert has a tracking device as well.”

“That I do Sir.”

After watching her appreciate his gift once more, Thoros finally hugged his daughter and Hermione had no problem returning it. He would later deny the slight sheen in his eyes.

At last, Thoros thought, his daughter is finally home.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 2 part dinner chapter. The next one is on someone elses POV. This was mostly written on Hermione's and you'll soon understand her the lack of interaction here.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

She had a way of commanding a room full of people without a thought.

It was like that magical night. She descended the stone walls of Hogwarts, capturing everyone’s attention. And for a moment, when the moonlight hit her just right, her very silhouette became enchanting. Their gazes held, a second that felt like a million ones.

He thought he could drown in them. Her eyes were binding that it caught him off guard. Still catches him, if he was being honest.

Who knew she could clean up so well. Well, more than clean up actually.

It was that sense of Déjà vu, that otherworldly feeling he tried to bury a long time ago. Feelings he wish to deny. Feelings he ****should**** deny.

But hope sprouts in mysterious places. Such an unsuspecting turn of event. When the one he covets the most is finally with-in arms reach.

Unfortunately that spark was as delicate as a lone candle. It was easily doused, by a single draft. Or more likely, Astoria’s breathy simpering.

He could see her freeze on the spot. The stone granite must have felt like quick sand, where she wish she’d rather be swallowed than save. He couldn’t help but smirk. Her legs bared by the side slit on her dress showed a bit of shake in them. She was like a gazelle literally in a room pack full of wolves. And Potter was the to first bite.

Who was the guy trying to impress? For all his act of charm and sophistication he missed the slender arms that was about to embrace him. There are things that seeker reflexes should avoid, and one of them is capturing a maiden’s hand. Especially when she least expect it.

Draco gestured for another glass of the Nott’s good whiskey. The elf eagerly complied to his wish, however Astoria was quick to snatch it from him.

“I believe you should exercise that control you’re so good at _dear._ ” She said in whispered contempt. “Theo has brought my cousin from Merlin knows where, and we will not show how barbaric you could get when under some… influence.” She glared snootily as she returned the good glass back to the elf.

“My, my, Astoria, didn’t know your claws are out tonight. If I’ve known I have to endure you this evening, I would have gladly avoided this spectacle.”

There was almost that fire in her eyes, the one he’s so familiar with from another witch. Nevertheless the one in front of him was raised to be proper. She held in her contempt and anger behind simpering smiles and rigid posture. The only clue you could get from their altercation was her sharpened nails digging thru his arm. Not even his layered robe could prevent her talons.

He knew how much of a rude brute he could be, she didn’t deserve his hostility. But one can only endure as much.

Astoria didn’t bother responding back either. Well, at the same time she couldn’t actually. For _she_ returned his sentiments.

“It _is_ quite the spectacle.” She finally found her voice. He guess she was trying to be casual about it, however it came out a bit offensive. Funny for him though. He couldn’t agree more, an ice sculpture? Really?

Theo was either over eager or already immune to such remarks. He does get it from him quite frequently. It seems his advice to tone it down mas amiss. Unfortunately with Theo, you will never know if it was purposely done or not.

His long time friend introduced them formally, as if there was no bad blood between them. Thankfully, the Weasley has stood next to Potter and did not follow her around like the lap dog he is. At least he won’t be forced to acknowledge him. However, Theo has clearly lost his touch in the art of reading the room and his meaning was misplaced. How can one answer if he remembers her, and she of him. What a ludicrous question Theo.

One can never forget your childhood tormentor, nor could he forget the haunting screams of the similar victim.

“Granger.” That was all he could say. She was not a Nott, not in essence anyway. He wasn’t about to make a fool of himself like Harry, and expect her hand in greeting. Nor was he bold enough like that ridiculous Talbot and leave a lingering kiss on both her cheeks. He doesn’t have the claim of French culture to excuse him. Besides, he will never admit it, but he honestly has no idea how to pronounce her name anyway.

Was it Her-mi-o-ne? Her-mion-e? He would rather not butcher that, not after his liquid courage was snatched away from him.

At least his indifference, how faux it may be, eased some tension on her shoulder, and she had no problem greeting him equally.

“Malfoy.” For a moment he thought her eyes glinted red.

But that was just ridiculous, wasn’t it?

Theo lastly introduced his parents, after presenting her to their own. Claudia had a warm smile on her, and her body was vibrating with friendliness. You wouldn’t think twice that Claudia had some part in raising Theo. Her children were equally cheery and the youngest Nott’s exuberant hug was reciprocated a few seconds late. At least Thoros had the mind to stop the boy from strangling her. The boy was like a bowtruckle.

Still, their reaction was understandable, his Mother’s however was not. One who has no practice in smiling should not attempt to debut it in public, at least not on their first try. It was painful to watch Granger return the same crooked smile, she looked more confused in fact. Good thing, the witch of the hour decided to place her hands behind her. His Father might not be as considerate as him and kiss the girls hand in greeting with the flourish of decades old gentlemanly custom.

Every minute is slowly turning into a societal circus. He wouldn't be surprised if the night ended in a disaster.

What’s worse was Theo thought it wise to place them in front each other. Sitting down and chancing a glance at her every now and then did assure him that her eyes do glint red, and orange, and blue.

For a moment he thought he had too much to drink. That he felt like a pubescent teenager, adoring her "twinkling eyes". He had to narrow his to catch hers that now had a glint of green.

Perhaps it’s his keen observation that a blimp of light does not escape him. Or he was just madly bewitched.

Well, mad, that’s who he is. Her dress doesn’t help either. A simple black velvet dress that elegantly covers her from her elbows to her calves. A slight peak of her pale décolletage connected to swan like neck. He hair done in a neat chignon with a few curled wisp escaping, framing her delicate face. Highlighting those eyes now glinting… _pink?_ And how could he miss, the long scandalous slit, teasing him with skin looking soft as silk.

If his eyes were not so ardent at observing her, he might have seen the same man on her right appreciating her just the same. If not probably more.

Draco’s attention swerved to Claudia. It seems his mother and hers are inquiring about her business in the muggle world. Even his father seem a bit intrigue. It **is** quite an accomplishment to run your own company.

Of course he shouldn’t be that surprise. She was always made for greater ventures. He would love to hear more about the muddle technology that has got her passion. Despite being modest about it, he swears her smile was more honest and her eyes held excitement.

Sadly talks of muggles and the mundane were preferred to be overlooked.

Oh, what he would give just to see her impassioned speech about muggle inventions and technology. Things he had always been curious about. If only he could stop Theo recounting his days in Hogwarts like as if she hadn’t attended them. For once in his life, at least the Weasley understand his sentiments. Even Potter was echoing Theo’s verbalization of house rivalry, Quidditch, and the glorious stacks of the Hogwart’s Library. The last thing she needed was someone to recount the very school she has read back to back. Wasn’t she the one to tell his eleven year old self that the Great Hall’s ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky.

This was growing more ridiculous without a doubt. She would not care for Ministry affairs, nor Gringott’s ridiculous taxation, not even that of the Wizengamot’s newly passed edicts. And Talbot should really shut up about International affairs and the French National League for Quidditch.

Aside from Claudia, no one even bothered to ask her anything else. Even Weasley was getting agitated at Potter. His bashfulness regarding his upcoming wedding is bizarre and laughable. Just last week, the guy was ready to jump at the nearest officiant just to avoid the hubbub of a Wizarding Society Wedding. Where was all this _gushing_ coming from?

Thoros on the other hand was just content to let Theo host the night. He guess it was acceptable, Theo was the one who organized everything. However hard it is to ignore how crazy the night has escalated. They need not discuss his relationship with Astoria, or rather the lack of it.

Draco suddenly realize Weasley was hacking coughs beside her, and she was trying to hold in a snicker. Nothing really enjoyable discussing the impending doom of his own wedding. Why, he has yet to propose to Astoria. But it seems her parents think otherwise. And his mother of course just had to jump in on that thought. He had to push Astoria’s hand back at hers, he’d rather not have her sharp talons near his bits. Her advances elicits a shiver of repulse down his neck, and his father's knowing look just drive him more on edge.

Thank Salazar then for Daphne, she at least tried to divert the topic into safer topics, admittedly still banal though. Astoria could sure talk about the ins and outs of the society, and her sudden interest in Parisian fashion that is taking over the Britain one. He was impressed though, that no matter how dull the conversation turned into, Granger always had a good enough response than mere agreements and polite pleasantries.

Perhaps, she has come to appreciate the allure of what the common witch usually fancy. But she has also offered her knowledge in international real estate and gave appreciative points to the Deveraux’s property. There was also a passing interest on Father’s winery, and his old man puffed up like the peacock he is. Maybe somethings don’t change at all, she was still much of a know-it-all.

Potter did not pass on the opportunity to share his woeful encounter with the Goblins at Gringotts. Was the man truly gossiping about his own vaults?

Granger was obviously not as interested as she lets on. Despite appearing attentive, she was hardly involved. And none of them has truly caught her interest and fascination.

The most expressive he has seen, was a repulsive reaction to Talbot’s citation of the ferocity of Veelas. His remark was wholly unwanted and rather de trop. For all that, the unapologetic arrogant man got the most honest reaction from her.

When all the guest was served the fifth course, Granger’s attention was quickly wavering. Something was bothering her, and in a sudden flash, her eyes lit up in multi-color. Truly now he was sure that he neither imagined any of those glints. Her eyes reflected small flashes of light that had her blinking just as fast. And with a resounding crack, from the silver wear she dropped on the China Bone Platter Claudia was proud to collect, Hermione suddenly stood. The long chair toppled over behind her, and he himself, along with almost all of the gentleman in the room stood up to assist her. To see what was wrong.

Potter questioned her well-being, but she neither heard him nor her brother who asked the same. She gripped Weasley’s arm, and the two stared off at each other. As if somehow, someway, they were able to communicate telepathically.

Weasley spared no time to excuse themselves, and the two ran off towards Thoros’ office.

He doesn’t know what has gotten into him. Perhaps, it was that chance for hope, that with just a few strides he could grasp the very person he longed for.

Theo was right then, hope has a funny way of sprouting in uncanny places in the most unexpected time. He never imagined this day was a possibility. Yet, for all his hope, there was still no reason to go after her. He caught himself even before Thoros forbid Potter and Theo to do the same.

Well, in a general way, at least she is not as out of reach as before. Perhaps in time, he could return something that she stole.

~

_“I’m sorry. I did tell them this was a stupid idea. But I am under the compulsion of a dare.”_

_And her kiss was the softest thing he remembered. Howbeit her voice may be garbled, moreover his eyes were charmed to be blinded, withal he will never forget that sweet scent of gardenia._

~

He decided to fly the rest of the night, however still stayed close to the estate. He couldn’t stand another one of Theo’s whinging, he did warn his thick head countless of times. He wasn’t also one to dawdle among unpleasant crowd. He sped away from the room lest Astoria dig her claws upon him again, trapping him effectively.

He had to get away before thoughts of gardenias consumed his thoughts. At least the night sky doesn’t reflect the storm of his emotions and the fresh air of the night cleared his thoughts.

He couldn’t say if an hour or two has passed by, but the estate has grown more peaceful as the night deepens.

He notices a similar glint just at the edge of the property, and he thinks he would go mad if he espy another mysterious light. Nevertheless, before he could even investigate and sate his curiosity. The sudden draft carried gardenia with it, and he knew she was just with in reach.

The little temptress, prowling like a lioness, looking more confident now than her gazelle state that evening. He couldn’t help but follow her, like the proverbial moth to the fire. He really couldn’t even if he tried.

“There are no passages there.” He warned her.

“Malfoy?” She looked alarmingly behind her, but caught his eyes once more. Somehow she knew he was perched on a tree.

“Is this a hobby of yours? Tired of being a ferret and now you’ve mimicked a sloth.” Hermione said, her arms folded in defense.

He should’ve been insulted, but there was an air about her that looks almost playful. “I see you still haven’t developed humor all these years?” He teased. For sure there was a smirk on his face that she would like to slap away again.

“And you still look like a joke without even trying.” She countered. Touché, the witch was still good at her insults.

“ _Oohh_! Claws off kitten, I come in peace.” He raised his hand in surrender after jumping off the branch. The sudden distance made her jump a little and at this close he could clearly see the glowing specs on her eyes. He wonders what they are. Maybe those gel like contacts he once saw Tracy Davies wear back then.

“Oh. Bugger off Malfoy.” She made a shooing motion. “I’m seriously just trying to get home. It has been… it has been a really trying night.” Her shoulders sagged a bit and he could see that she did look more weary.

Granger tried to walk away from him, but he made to grab her hand. Were they this always soft?

“I’m serious Granger. Where are you off to? Don’t you live in London?”

“My way home is just outside the perimeter. Go fly somewhere else Malfoy.”

“Your way home is through the woods?” He pointed nowhere, reluctantly freeing his hold.

“Yes?” His brow shoot up in disbelief. It was clear to her he wasn’t letting her go, but she must’ve been really tired to entertain him and has up until now hex him out of the way. That and he has yet to see her wand.

“I know where I’am going Malfoy, no need to slither beside me.”

“I hardly believe that.... And I do not slither!” She purposely ignored him and start to walk away. He fell into small steps as he followed her deeper into the forest.

“I wouldn’t go there if I were you Granger.”

“I told you I know where I’m going…” She abruptly stop as his hand captured hers once more. “Malfoy! What…”

“You’re heading straight towards the Sylph creepers. I don’t really want to explain to Theo how I found your paralyzed body in the middle of their forest.”

“Now why would anyone have that in their backyard?!” She asked in disbelief. Her stubborn self has stopped walking but she didn’t bother thanking him either. She was still as insufferable as before.

“They are good for potions, some medicinal potions need the essence of a Sylph creeper to lessen the pain of the patient. But suit yourself, there is no lasting damage if you get exposed to one, or…” He looked over her shoulder, narrowing his eyes at the poisonous creeper. “or a hundred at least.”

She actually growled in annoyance at him, as if he was the reason for delay and not poisonous plants blocking her path. He found it a little funny how easy it still is to rile her up.

“Fine Malfoy! What’s the easiest way out of here?”

“I’m not sure if you’ve been keyed in to Apparate out the wards. However you could still floo out the place straight to the Leaky Couldron.”

“No go Malfoy. Besides I don’t really want to go back in there.” Granger admitted, looking conflicted as it is.

“I know Theo can be a bit…”

“Overwhelming?” She finished for him. Theo’s appalling dinner party has cornered Granger to a painfully awkward evening. There was no excusing Theo, but he at least had to try.

“He meant well, you know that Granger.” Draco said sincerely.

“I know. It’s just that, I think I’m at capacity tonight.” Her voice softly said.

“Where do you plan to go anyway? There is nothing out there.” He had a look of confusion in him that made hers suddenly bright and mischievous. She mirrored the smirk he had when he first caught her and he could see again the myriad of colors surrounding her irises.

It was obvious she was up to something.

“You’re Manor, it’s in Whiltshire right?” Curious, such an odd thing to ask. He nods at her still, he doesn’t know where she was going with this.

“Why don’t you lead a way for us out of here, and let me uhm… give you a ride back home.” He quirked his brow. Was she planning to ride a broom all the way to London? “Uhh.. Just at your gates, or somewhere near your property… I don’t think I can…” She suddenly rambled, looking quite anxious.

“Is it a broom? Did you leave it all the way out here?”

“Uh sure, something like that.”

“Alright then, just follow my lead.” He offered his arm to her, and for a moment looked at him skeptically before taking it.

The moon lit a path for them and he aided it with some bouncing orbs of light. It was like that night again, when secrets were born from blinded eyes.

In a distance, he could see a clear flutter of glowing lights. Like a creature waiting on the dead of night. He was curious to see what she has out there, but her wide smile gave him a push to be so brazen.

“Come on Malfoy.” Her dress swayed on the forest floor with ease and he can’t help but feel lightened by her excitement.

Later, he would be screaming bloody murder for trusting her with no effort.

For now, as they walk beside each other, the stars and the moon to guide them. Draco had that final thought, what is next to hope but the possibility of chance.

…

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Quick question though. Don't you just wonder if he could really pronounce her name? Maybe that's why he always favored calling her Granger (I'm pertaining to the fanfic AU's, and not Canon. Obviously that was not the case there.)


End file.
